


【授翻】【stucky】（本末始终part3） 废墟之间

by mingmingmie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bisexual Characters, Brief Graphic Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Instability, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Recovery
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingmingmie/pseuds/mingmingmie
Summary: Steve想要成为一个好朋友，无私、强大、耐心。想要相信自己做了正确的的决定，做了正确的事，他想要成为Bucky需要他所成为的人。然而多数时候他却觉得自己一无是处。没有什么是容易的，但有意义的一切都不容易。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Amidst the Rubble (We Can Build a Better Us) or "Five Times During Bucky’s Recovery and One Time Everything Was Pretty Okay"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562501) by [EmilianaDarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilianaDarling/pseuds/EmilianaDarling). 



> 这是之前有过翻译的那篇二战时期文的第三篇，共有4篇，现在已经翻译了2篇，和厌游人大大商量后同意让我翻译后两篇，前三篇是stucky无差文，有盾佩情感提及，第四篇是冬盾，第四篇是冬盾！洁癖勿入！！所以我翻part3的时候会打盾冬的tag，part4就只标冬盾了。
> 
> 第一篇讲的是：Bucky对咆哮突击队的人谎称他在布鲁克林有个姑娘在等他，叫Stella，其实就是Steve。Bucky通过向其他人讲述Stella，在战场中一点点觉醒了对Steve的爱，当经历实验活下去后，本准备向Steve表白，但却发现Steve和Peggy之间的情愫，只能黯然神伤，然后……就没有然后了，Bucky心理描写那酸爽，看一次哭一次。
> 
> 如果要看前两篇，可以通过点击英语原文，然后在原文系列里找到前两篇，前面都有前两篇的链接，或者在随缘和LOFTER上都可以找到。

（六个月后）  
“这里有个。”Bucky宣称道，冷静而确信，他正指着平铺在旅馆桌上的Volgograd地图上的一点。  
隔着桌子，Steve能够看到Sam若有所思的点了点头。  
“在托儿所的下面。”Sam嘴角弯出一丝弧度，却没有任何笑意，“很聪明，像狗屎一样肮脏，但很聪明。”  
有一瞬间，Bucky的目光看向了Sam所坐的地方，后者紧张起来——然后Bucky点了下头，快速而富有效率，完全的冬日战士模式，他的嘴角抿出一条坚硬的线条。  
“在我的记忆里，这里是一个科研机构，应该还在运行，但我怀疑它的防卫并不森严。”Bucky停顿了半秒，很轻微的耸了耸肩，“确定他们曾经保存过我。”  
这并非预料之外——一点也不——但这个事实确认仍然像一记闷拳击中了Steve的腹部。他坐下身来，径直的看向桌上的地图，把前臂放到他的膝盖上，让别人看不出他在想什么，毕竟，迄今为止，Steve早已习惯这样了。这些消息不停的提醒着Steve这些年来Bucky所经历的，所遭受的，所没有Steve在他身边帮助他的。  
他把这些思绪强压下去，这样他就能专注于眼前的任务。Bucky现在所需要的并不是他迷失在自己的思维里，而是他的专注，他的目光快速的扫视着地图，思索着应对的战略及其风险，而不是正在啃噬着他胸膛的黑洞。过了一会儿，Steve点了点头。  
“我们就像在布拉勒斯特那样进攻。”Steve宣布道，把目光从地图上抬起来锁定向Sam，“我和Sam正面闯入，尽可能的吸引住所有的注意力，Bucky紧跟着我们，消灭后援部队。我们在主实验室里集合，然后一起摧毁所能找到的全部的机器和数据。”Steve看了眼Bucky，然后再次看向Sam，“有什么问题吗？”  
这是次简单的行动，就如同他和Sam在东欧里半追逐半做任务时经历的无数次行动一样，而且在前几次他们摧毁九头蛇的基地时Bucky已经加入了他们。他俩都摇了摇头。  
紧接着的短时间里，没有人说话——然后Sam尴尬的移了移脚，在Steve和Bucky之间扫来扫去，神色怪异。  
“如果没什么事了的话，我就……去睡觉了。”Sam若有所指的说道，缓慢的朝着旅店门口走去，他看起来忧虑而谨慎，好像他不确定当他离开后他俩在一起会发生什么。  
真的，Steve并不怪他，华盛顿的事件已经发生了六个月，自他和Sam在欧洲追寻Bucky的足迹也过了四个月。他们追踪着Bucky从一个屠宰场来到另一个，九头蛇的尸体像面包屑一样沿路留下痕迹。  
离那晚Bucky突然的出现在Steve面前还不到一个月，残暴而全然没有征兆，他宣称他打算和他们一起铲除这个区域里的九头蛇残余基地。  
Sam并没有Steve和Bucky之间的历史，他也没有Steve的那种本能认知，这是Bucky，是他的朋友，是那个只要他能有所控制就绝对不会伤害Steve的人，是那个宁愿死去也不会抛下他的人。  
Steve能够理解，真的。和一个曾撕掉你的翅膀并把你从天空航母上踢下去的人结伴而行可不仅是一点点的超现实，所以Sam现在所表现出的支持简直令人难以置信。  
朝他们俩点了点头，Sam走了出去，关上房门——突然之间屋子里就只剩下了Steve和Bucky。  
因他的离去，房间里的沉默显得更加大声，荧光灯的明亮让这昏暗的房间变得刺眼，照射在更像是灰色而米色的白墙上。Bucky仍然低头看着地图，冷漠沉寂，没有任何要离开的意图。  
真的，Steve没办法控制住自己不去打量他，Bucky的头发仍然是陌生的长度，当他倾身看着地图时，它们就垂落在他的眼前，让Steve更加难以知道他在想什么。他正穿着一件毫不贴身的黑色T恤和牛仔裤，机械的坐在那里，仿佛能够这样持续一整天直到有人向他下达指示。仿佛对于任务来说他的舒适感仍是次要的，仿佛他的需求完全都不重要。  
六个月前，Steve Rogers加入了一场战斗，一场他知道他绝不会退缩的战斗。他任由他的盾牌从他指尖滑落，将双手举在空中，刻意的选择不去回击，因为他知道他情愿就此死去，也不愿活在一个Bucky再次因他而死的世界里。  
有时候，当他看向Bucky时，他仍然不敢相信自己的眼睛，不能将他的容貌带入这个世界，不敢相信他到底是拥有多愚蠢而难以置信的幸运，才能重新找回这个他认识了最漫长最深刻的人。  
（有时候，他会想他可能是个糟糕的人，模糊的感激着所有发生在Bucky身上的痛苦的事情，在Steve找到他之前的那些把他扭曲而摧毁的，洗脑和利用的事情。这是不对的，但不管他怎么努力，他都不能控制住自己不这么思考。）  
那就像个梦，那个Bucky潜进他旅馆房间的夜晚，那晚Bucky把他压在身下，直截了当的告诉他，他不再是他曾经是的那个人了，但他也不再是冬日战士，Steve不得不接着这个事实，如果他想要Bucky再次回到他的生命里的话。  
在大脑里的私处，Steve到现在仍然觉得一切都像是在做梦。  
猛然一惊，Steve意识到他凝视着Bucky弯拱着的身躯的时间已经超出了令人舒适的长度，他快速的移开视线，刻意的在地图上的画了几条直线，假装忙碌。他咳嗽了下。  
“所以。”在片刻的沉默后，Steve说道，企图抓住什么可以谈论的话题。Bucky并没有从地图上移开目光。  
尽管在这将近一个月的时间里Bucky和他们有过交流，但他会在大多数的被他分类成没有战术价值的话题里都保持沉默。他并不总是呆在Sam和Steve所在的旅馆里，几乎从没有提起在过去七十年里他的行动过，他在所有Steve认为很重要的事情上都保持沉默，这是Bucky在数周的时间内第一次给他可以讨论非任务相关的话题的机会。  
“所以。”Steve又说了次，“你认为他们可能在这里保存过你一段时间。”  
他在内心退缩起来，自我责备着他未经思考就说出了大脑中的第一个念头。这是个愚蠢的话题，敏感而不合时宜，当Steve正准备道歉时，Bucky冷静的耸了耸肩。  
“应该是的。”他说道，第一次从地图上抬起头来对上Steve的视线，他蓝色的眼睛中透着冷漠，Steve不曾记得在他们的成长过程中见过，却让他想起了当他从Zola的实验室里救出Bucky时的情景，眼中满是决然和无情，仿佛尽管在战场上打仗是Bucky最不想做的事情，但他仍然能够承受它。  
现在，这比那时的程度放大了一百倍，但最令人不适的是Bucky对他身上所发生的一切的冷静。当初在Steve从Zola手里救出Bucky后，Bucky在入睡前一直充满着无用的狂怒，叫嚣着我他妈的发誓，Steve，下次再见到那个狗娘养的我一定会杀了他的，直到他因此疲倦的睡了过去，在折磨、疲倦和解脱的重压下，身体和精神都最终陷入睡眠。  
就仿佛他曾认识的那个Bucky被描图纸所覆盖，然后有人用粗黑色的铅笔在上面涂画——但是凭借着些许的迹象仍能看到下面最初的模样。  
“这让你感到——生气吗？”Steve提示道，鼓励性的稍微抬起了眉毛，“他们对你所做的事情，我们明天就要去亲眼见识了。”  
当他看到Bucky偏着头，明显的思索着该怎么回答这个问题时，他能感到一阵恐怖的悲伤在他内心聚结。  
这很……奇怪，之前，当Steve和Sam追随着Bucky在东欧留下的沿路的尸体时，Bucky很明确的在针对与冬日战士有关的人员，那些对他伤害至深的人，那些发明出击垮他的技术的人，那些极其荒唐而不可原谅的使用冬日战士的人。  
Bucky所杀死的人多数是击中头部一枪毙命，仿佛是在处决。发现那些尸体时Steve的内心并不好受，虽然他知道以他们的罪过来说，他完全不会反对这种作法，甚至如果是他先找到的这些人的话，他也会做同样的事。  
尽管Bucky加入了他们，事情却并没有像Steve最初所预想的那样进展简单，首先，最引人注意的就是，Bucky给自己下达的任务事实上几乎没有自我复仇的因素在其中，以Steve的观察来看，Bucky的身上没有任何愤怒的迹象，没有任何背叛和伤害的情绪在里面。  
就仿佛他只是在理智上知道他应该杀死那些伤害过他的人，但对此却完全不能聚集起任何强烈的情感。  
他曾经向Sam询问过这个，那天Bucky没有任何解释的就消失了几小时，Sam沉默深思了一会儿，然后回答道他不知道，兄弟——我不能假装我知道现在他脑中在想什么，或许他现在只是觉得单个的人不足以来责怪。  
Steve仍然有时候会思考这件事。在晚上他清醒的躺在床上，盯着天花板，Bucky正睡在他旁边的另一张床上。以前的Bucky总是打鼾，现在他却没有发出任何声音，只是偶尔的安静的抽鼻子，显示着他仍然在这儿。  
他不再打鼾——无数九头蛇从他身体里夺走的另一件事。这让房间显得格外的安静，空气中凝结着沉默。  
Steve仍然在等待着Bucky的回答，挑起眉头偏着头，试图看起来尽可能的友好。  
在很长一段时间的停顿后，Bucky嘴角弯起一个近似微笑的弧度。  
“是的，当然生气。”Bucky说道，他的声音显得谨慎而从容，Steve搜寻着，发现他甚至无法在其中找到一丝蕴含着的情感。  
他们坐在那里，中间有一丝紧凝，Steve的心沉了沉。一会儿后，Bucky站了起来，他的动作中透露着他在战争时期里所没有的优雅，节省能量而动作效率。  
“我想我应该上床休息了。”Bucky平淡的说道，低头看着Steve，神色中似乎一闪而过丝近乎笑容。最糟糕的事情就是他并不生气，一点也不，仿佛没有什么对他有所触动，Steve想他应该感到开心才对，因为Bucky明显的平静，但他太过担心当他最终爆发时会发生什么。  
“晚安，Steve。”  
“晚安。”Steve回答道，生硬而笨拙，然后Bucky转身离开了。  
浴室的门一关，Steve闭上了眼睛，呼出了他一直屏着的气息，他甚至都没有注意到他是什么时候屏住的呼吸。

再次能和Bucky并肩作战，铲除九头蛇基地的行动仿佛回到了旧日时光。追踪敌营，在枪林弹雨中进攻，敌军明确，目标清晰。  
几乎是回到了旧日时光，除了完全不同的部分。  
他和Sam正站在一扇坚固的金属大门前，呼吸些许加重，准备好了要面对里面的情景。他们现在大概还没等到Bucky一分钟，但Steve知道在行动过程中每一秒都很重要。  
“你确定Bucky会跟着我们？”Sam问道，挑着眉，带着深意的看了眼Steve。他正双手持枪，肩膀紧绷，目光坚定，看起来像是随时准备开战。  
“他会。”Bucky的声音从他们身后传来，Steve和Sam转过身去。  
在这次行动中他们都没有穿制服，但Bucky仍是一身黑衣，看起来几乎就如同冬日战士一样可怖，他正站在他们身后，悄无声息危险逼人，金属的手臂熠熠闪光。有那么一瞬间，即使是Steve也不得不提醒自己Bucky已经不再是威胁。毫不惊讶的，他在他们俩都没有发现的情况下悄悄来到了他们身后。  
但有些出乎预料的是Bucky正用金属的手臂钳着一个九头蛇守卫的喉咙，举着他，任由那个人的腿在空中无力的摇晃。  
九头蛇守卫的手徒劳的抓着金属手臂，几秒钟后就无力的垂了下去——他大概是晕了过去，因为如果Bucky想要杀死他的话，他早已经死了——Bucky松开了手，那个人软绵绵的跌倒在了地上。  
Bucky低头看了眼地上的那个人，然后把目光移向了Steve和Sam，他抬起眉毛，让Steve大声的嗤了口气，这种戏剧化的渲染让Steve不由想到了战争时期Bucky的那些绝技表演。  
“Hey，Buck。”Steve朝他微微笑了，调整了下手中盾牌的位置，然后朝他们身后的大门点了点头，“准备好了吗？”  
偏了偏头，Bucky睇视了他一眼，就算他没有说出声，Steve也从他的表情知道他在说“行动”。Bucky大步穿过他们中间，从口袋里拿出一个小装置，把它贴在大门上。  
他们三个向后退去，几秒种后，那个装置引发了个小型爆炸。大门被炸了开，他们拿着武器冲了进去。  
Steve花了两秒钟才意识到有什么非常恐怖、毫无疑问的邪恶在里面。  
有人在尖叫，尖锐哭嚎，连续不断，就像是这声音是从他的喉咙里被撕扯出来的，这种源自本能的尖叫让Steve浑身血液冰冷，胃里翻滚。他们三人都立即停住了步伐，被这纯兽性的嘶喊凝固不动，有那么一瞬间Steve的反应是他们来到了某间酷刑室。  
但快速的扫视一圈让他反应了过来。周围有很多穿着白大褂的人正震惊的看着他们，房间里布满着十数种电脑和显示屏。在房间的中央只有一个金发及肩的女孩被绑在一张金属椅上，她被束缚住了双手双脚，头上带着一个金属固定装置。在她的尖叫声外，勉强能够听清电流的滋滋声。Steve想她可能被用口塞堵住了嘴，但这完全没办法减弱她几乎算不上人类的声音溢出。  
“Shit,”他听见Sam在他身边喃喃道，所有的科研人员都转过头来神色震惊和惊恐的看着他们。Steve的呼吸卡在了脖子眼上，在知道了Natasha和Bucky身上发生过的事后，他完全明白过来了这里是怎么回事。  
这个机构不仅仅是还在运行，它不仅仅是只做科学研究。这是个洗脑设备，它仍然在做人体实验。  
一瞬间，愤怒冲上了Steve的大脑，让它变得一片空白。他不能思考，只能勉强理解眼前所发生的一切，甚至都无法组织思维开始行动……  
他最好的朋友正在他的身后的这个念头激起了他大脑的本能，足够让他找回自我。他没有看见任何一个科研人员拿着枪，但直接转过身去仍然是一件愚蠢的事，所以他侧过头去看Bucky对此的反应，脸色仍带着未消的怒意。  
没有任何一个词可以描述Bucky现在的神色，他浑身僵硬的看着正在尖叫的女孩，脸上的恐惧和愤怒如此纯粹，以至于只是看着他就觉得痛苦。他脸上没有一丝血色，连带着这几个月来他努力重塑自我所找回的人类迹象也消失不见。  
现在，Bucky浑身上下都溢满着狂怒。  
他们周围的人并没有呼救，而是在用俄语大喊着，喧嚣着他们的恐惧和愤慨，Sam是第一个反应过来的人。他开了枪，精确的瞄准膝盖和肩膀，或者其他能够让人致残而不足以致命的部位，这些科研人员知道该怎么帮助这个女孩或者可以引导他们去找其他九头蛇基地。Steve知道这个，但他还是很感激Sam做出了决定，否则Steve不知道自己能干出什么来。  
“举起手来！”Sam大喊道，尽管语言不同，但他们还是听懂了，“所有的人，蹲下去！”  
在最初的僵硬后，Steve立刻恢复了行动，向主电脑控制台的方向冲去。  
但控制台的组成过于复杂，没有明显的操作键让Steve可以直接关掉机器，好让女孩的尖叫声停止下来，结束她的折磨。他看着眼前的数十个按钮和开关，绝望冲击着他的胸膛，疯狂的想要找到关掉机器，但不会失误的杀死她的方法，而她仍在一直在尖叫、尖叫、尖叫。  
Steve快速的在四周搜索，想要找到电源插座，然后Bucky有了行动。  
他看见Bucky走出他眼角余光的视线，朝一个看起来像是主科研人员的人走去，那个人正躺在自己的血泊中，抱着他的腿断续的哀嚎着。金属手臂反射着银光，Bucky一把抓住他实验服的后背，拖着他把他拎到Steve面前的机器前。那个人一直在呜咽哭喊着，呛出一些Steve听不懂的单词，他的身后留下一串的血色印记。  
当他来到了机器前，Bucky把科研人员的脸掼到控制台前，一手拿枪指着他的头颅，用狂怒的俄语朝他大吼着简短的命令。那个人疯狂的点头，颤抖的伸出手去按下了一系列按钮，终于、终于让洗脑机停了下来。  
尖叫声停住了，女孩呛出了声呜咽，紧接着的是可怕的寂静。洗脑机一停止，女孩的身体就在束缚带下瘫软下去，眼睛紧闭，头向后软软的垂靠在金属头盔上。Sam仍举着武器保持禁戒，以防有什么潜在的威胁。当电椅的束缚带在一道响亮的咔哒声后弹开时，Steve吓得几乎魂不附体。  
当电椅从牙科医生平躺式的椅子模式自动的抬直起来时，Bucky已经在了那里。女孩的上身半裸着，只穿着一件胸罩而没有T恤，Steve一生从没有像现在这样不在意过裸体，当她从电椅上滑落下去时，Bucky扶住了她，小心翼翼的让她躺在地上。  
他在女孩的身边跪下，目光紧锁在她松弛的面容上，小心的，他伸出手去把她嘴里的口塞取了出来，然后把它扔在一边。Steve注意到他的手在颤抖，他迅速的跑了过去站在他们身边，手中的盾牌滑落在地上。  
“醒过来。”Bucky低声的喃喃道，声音粗燥而颤抖。他倾身轻柔的摇了摇女孩的肩膀，如此轻柔，以至于Steve分不清楚这究竟是他想要这么做还是因为手在颤抖而不由自主的动作。

Steve伸手从口袋里拿出手机，然后差点跳起来朝整间房子大喊该死的俄国的急救号码是多少，然后突然的，女孩睁开了她的眼睛。  
女孩面无表情的盯着天花板，仿佛她并没有注意到正颤抖的抓着她的肩膀的男人，他抓得如此用力，Steve不由担心这可能会伤到她。她眨了眨眼——一次，两次——然后她缓慢的移转目光，直看向Bucky。  
而她的眼睛……  
她的眼睛让Steve内心震颤起来，因为在里面没有任何东西，没有恐惧，没有痛苦，没有愤怒。就只是空白，丧失所有的人类情感。  
她张开嘴：“Каково мое задание?”她问道，声音像是用砂纸在喉咙里刮扯下来一样，粗粝空洞。她的双眼空洞的看着Bucky，等待着被注入目标，Steve瞬间知道Bucky听懂了她的话，因为他一下子完全的僵住了。  
Steve和Natasha呆了一段时间，学会了很少的俄语——你好、再见、谢谢，但他几乎不会一句完整的话。他知道这句话仅是因为他的本能和Nat曾经的工作，这是他知道的唯一一句完整的俄语。  
我的任务是什么？  
很长一段时间里，房间除了科研人员们痛苦的呻吟外没有任何其他声音，里面的凝固让Steve甚至都不敢去打破，过了一会儿后他能听见Sam轻声的咒骂了句，很明显他明白过来发生了什么。  
Steve不安的看着Bucky，试图知道他最好的朋友现在在想什么。Bucky仍是拱着身子笼罩在女孩的身上，头发垂落在他的眼前，他的手仍然在握着她的肩膀，但它们不再颤抖。  
缓慢的，小心的，Bucky放开了她的双肩，他伸出他的手——他的左手，金属的那只——轻轻的拍了拍她的脸颊，仿佛是想传递什么空洞的安慰。然后他撤回手，站了起来。  
没有任何停顿或思考，Bucky大步走向科研人员们的主任——那个实验服上别着徽章的人，那个被他的手下颤抖的指着的人——猛地把他掼倒在地上，那人不清楚的喃喃着一些Steve能够猜到是些什么求你，请原谅之类的话。  
Steve用力的吞咽了下，并没有动，并没有企图阻止接下来会发生的什么。  
动作流畅的，Bucky跨坐在那个人平躺的身体上，向后抡起手，金属拳头猛的砸向那个人的脸上，Steve移开目光，但他仍能从骨头破裂的尖锐嘎吱声中知道这一拳的力量。  
那个人仍然活着——Steve能够听见他在呻吟，他只剩下了一口气——但Bucky并没有停下来，他继续砸着那个人的脸，一下又一下，血液和骨滓四溅，他只是继续向下砸着，直到他拳下的东西甚至都看不出是张人脸。  
Steve过了一会儿才意识到Bucky一直在说着什么，一开始只是轻声的话语，然后是大喊声，混杂着各国Steve不认识的语言，但他知道自己能够理解。Bucky仍在一拳拳的砸向那团曾经是人类的血泥，痛苦的尖叫着。他的声音生硬、兽性、凶猛，让Steve不由想起了多年以前当他从那辆火车上坠落，跌进雪地深渊时所发出的声音。  
Bucky持续的尖喊着，直到他说完了所有的言语，直到他的声音削弱成一声窒息的哭泣，他半倒在死去的科研人员身上，金属手臂上的血液一直覆溅到手肘。他眼前的长发混乱成一团，整个身体都在剧烈颤抖，几近晕厥。  
令人惊讶是，Sam比Steve更早的走向他。他走到仍跨坐在死人身上的Bucky旁边，似乎并不在意Bucky几秒钟前才将地上的这个人打死，他缓慢的把手中的武器放到地上，在Bucky身边跪下，血液立刻浸入他的裤腿，但是Sam似乎并没有注意到。  
“Hey，兄弟。”Sam轻声的安慰道，“Hey，没事了，没事了，我们救了她。”他停顿了下，转过眼光在Steve的身上逗留了一秒钟，然后再次看向Bucky，“我们救出了你们。”  
Sam一直在讲话，喃喃着些没有实际意义的词语，然后——仿佛这个动作毫不危险——Sam伸出一只手，小心翼翼的将它放在了Bucky的肩膀上。  
并没有猛的回击，Bucky只是……点了点头，非常轻微的，只是下巴细微的倾斜了下，然后他剧烈的颤抖了起来。  
Bucky颤抖着，一直颤抖着，当Steve最终把他从地上破碎的身体上拉起来时，当神盾局清除九头蛇小队开来了直升飞机，让他们清理了污秽，并将女孩送去治疗时，当Steve和Sam把他带回旅店时，当Steve帮他洗澡时，当Steve最终把他安放在床上时，他都一直在颤抖。  
直到他陷入自他参军以来的最深最长的睡眠时他才停止下来不再颤抖。  
当Bucky在早上醒来时，他的眼中有着Steve不记得的，前一天晚上曾有过的平静。

(七个月后)  
他们刚回DC几周，Steve已经能够看到被困在屋内的Bucky的肩膀上多了几分沉重。  
他们没有住在所有一切发生之前的Steve的公寓里，而是换了个地方。部分原因是之前的公寓被破坏得太严重了，部分原因是Steve不确定他们能够清除掉神盾局安置在他之前公寓里的所有窃听器。但是Peggy和Sam还在DC，如果不是非得这么做的话，Steve还没有准备好离开他们。  
在他和Sam动身去东欧之前Steve就准备好了这个地方，尽管他出院后的几周都是住在Sam公寓的客厅里，这里也就被一直用来放置Steve多余的东西。但当他们几周前带着破碎而温顺的Bucky回到家中时，有个可以安身的地方无疑让人松了口气。Sam住回了他自己的公寓，而Steve和Bucky住进了这个公寓。  
这个地方还不错，硬木地板，米色墙壁，比Steve之前住的地方离Sam近得多。肯定的是，这里比他和Bucky曾经同住过的公寓都要大。首先房间里有两个卧室，Steve以前总是认为这样会显得奢侈。（Sam仁慈的没有评论Steve在出院后的几天内就动手专门寻找起了带有两个卧室的房间，Steve也没提起这个话题。）  
Steve并不怀疑即使他再活一百年，也无法报答Sam这几个月来给予他的帮助。这甚至都不是个疑问，真的，这就是Steve脑中回旋着的一件事实而已。他欠Sam太多，Steve只能打算用余生一点点的偿还他。  
“Hey。”Bucky的声音传来，突然出现在他的面前。Steve吓得胆战心惊，笨拙的拿稳之前他用来心不在焉随意画画的铅笔，然后抬头来，正看见Bucky瑟缩了下。  
“抱歉。”Bucky轻声说道，“不是故意要吓你的。”  
“没什么。”Steve说道，强迫自己露出丝微笑，忽略掉胸腔里怦怦直跳的心脏。Bucky现在走路太过悄无声息，但Steve并不想说出来这让他心绪不宁。“你需要什么吗？”  
Bucky弯了弯嘴角，几乎算是个笑容，但笑意却不达眼底。他的头发仍然很长，而且长短不一，现在已经下垂至肩部，但它们干净而柔软，Steve已经很久都没有见过它们这样了。他并没有穿袜子，Steve总是会觉得他光着脚的样子显得奇异的脆弱，他们以前的旧公寓总是很冷 ，一年到头都得穿着羊毛袜子。  
Bucky递过来一本破旧的复印书，是Steve从图书馆里为他借的约翰.格里森姆系列丛书中的一本——敲诈者，Steve看了眼上面的书名——然后轻微的耸了耸肩。  
“读完了。”Bucky不必要的解释道，把它放在桌上Steve的画板旁边，“我下一本该读什么？”  
空气中有一瞬的停顿，因为，该死的，Steve本希望他们已经跨过这个障碍了。  
“我不知道，Bucky。”Steve无助的说道，他在尝试保持“耐心”，但出口的话语却显得十分勉强。他尴尬的耸了耸肩，“我猜，你下本想读什么呢？”  
Bucky朝着他皱了皱鼻子，然后点了点头。  
“是的，okay。”Bucky说道，语气平淡无奇，好像这不算什么。但Steve知道从前的Bucky绝不会这么轻易的从和他的争论中退却。  
Steve看着Bucky走回客厅，想要偷窥一眼Bucky会在书架上选择哪本书。但当他看到Bucky自动的抓起了放在书架上的第一本书就走了回来，甚至都没有去看下书籍的简介时，他的心不由沉了沉。Bucky轻巧的穿过房间，坐回到沙发上。他完成任务般的打开了书，像冬日战士对待目标一样专注尽职的开始看了起来。  
Steve的手机在他口袋里震动了下——很可能是Nat，她几天前就回来了——但他现在并没有打算去看。  
现在的问题是Bucky仿佛完全都不知道该怎么处理他的空闲时间，当Steve打开音乐时，他会对它感兴趣，但如果房间里只有他一个人的话，他绝不会主动去听。同样的还有电视和电影，如果Steve播放了什么，他就会顺从的坐着，不加评价的观看着任何东西——但不管Steve告诉了他多少遍他可以看一些他喜欢的片子，他都不会只为了自己就去播放。  
既然他们对Bucky应该远离互联网更长一段时间达成了共识，书籍似乎就成了剩下的选择，某种意义上这起效了，Steve从图书馆里选了二十几本悬疑小说——Bucky过去三天里大多数时间都花在了阅读它们上。  
这不是Bucky曾经会做的事情，通俗杂志和偶尔的简装本对于以前的Bucky来说是罕见的度过漫长傍晚的方式，他主要的娱乐活动不是这个。  
这让Steve十分清楚的意识到Bucky以前是有多么习惯出去玩耍：在汽车修理厂里工作，然后存下钱来带漂亮女孩出去约会。去电影院、去展览会、去舞厅，还拉着Steve一道，拼命的给他安排合适的女孩。Stevie，我们只是需要给你找到个适合你的女孩，Bucky总是这样告诉他。而Steve则一直紧闭着嘴，目光决然的看着他的约会对象。  
当他们有钱时，就会在酒吧里度过夜晚。就只是他俩，在一起随意的闲聊着，直到夜深，Steve知道在第二天早上他醒来时仍会感到疲惫，直到Steve如此疲倦，以至于他再也无法压抑每当他看向他最好的朋友时，内心涌现的温暖。  
关键是，Steve并不介意改变——并不介意如果Bucky所想要的就是呆在屋里，出去玩耍也不再是他的生活方式了。Bucky之前很明确的告诉过Steve，确保Steve能够理解他再也不会变回掉下悬崖前的他。Steve一直在心底谨记着这点，他从没期待过Bucky变回原来一样的人，他真的没有。  
可问题是，他知道Bucky现在所有的举动都是为了Steve，而不是为了他自己。变得温顺，听从命令，成为他认为Steve所希望他能成为的人，但这这对他俩都不是条出路。  
发生在Volgograd的事对Bucky产生了非常不好的影响。自那之后，仿佛就有什么在束缚着他，他变得小心谨慎，犹豫不决，不愿自己做决定。  
Steve绝不愿大声承认这点，但这开始快把他逼疯了。  
如果Steve足够诚于内心，他也并没有真正的适应这种生活。他们都没有闲散虚度过光阴，无论是在战争之前、之中、之后。当面对着威胁时，Steve总是有那么事多需要去做，当心怀大计时，也总是会有很多计划要去完成。  
而现在，他感到一无是处，完全不知道该怎么向前，怎么提供帮助，怎么成为Bucky需要他成为的那个人。  
当他们在东欧追逐着对方时，在搜集情报之外，偶尔的交谈已经足够。只要Bucky展现出的任何重拾记忆的迹象，就足以让喜悦冲昏Steve的头脑。他很乐意保持沉默不给Bucky过多的压力，好让Bucky渐渐放开，尽管在这样的近距离相处下，Steve能够察觉到沉默和紧绷出现在了他俩之间。  
Steve想要成为一个好朋友，无私、强大、耐心。想要相信自己做了正确的的决定，做了正确的事，他想要成为Bucky需要他所成为的人。  
然而多数时候他却觉得无助，无助且一无是处，仿佛他一直在搞砸事情，他完全感觉不到他们在有所进步。  
没有操作指南，兄弟，Sam曾经告诉过他，耸了耸肩，神色难以琢磨的看着Steve，好像所有的一切都是无比熟悉又高深莫测。你所需要做的一切就是坚持，等待，弄清楚他需要你做什么，你需要竭尽全力。  
就像在今天的日子里，他的内心搅作一团，大脑因挫败而嗡嗡作响，这一点都不好，他们不应该是像这样的。  
这天他们俩在沉默中吃了晚餐，当Bucky看见Steve准备上床时，也完成任务般的照做。他们各自回了分隔的房间，关上了门。Steve不禁再次思念起了他们在布鲁克林老旧公寓里的单间卧室。  
Steve关上灯爬上了床，冰冷的被子盖在皮肤上发出窸窣的声音，罪恶和愧疚在他的心中纠结，直到他最终渐入睡眠。  
不到几个小时后，Steve猛地醒了过来，立刻从睡眠模式转换为清醒状态，这是源于战争时期形成的本能。他的眼睛霍然睁开，反射性的抬起了上身，搜寻着藏在房间暗处里的威胁。  
有人正站在门口。  
即使房间里没有灯光，Steve也才清醒几秒，他也立即认出了阴影里的轮廓。  
“Bucky？”他问道，浑身紧张起来，继续眨了眨眼，直到他的眼睛适用了黑暗。Bucky正穿着睡裤，没有穿T恤，同Steve穿得差不多。他看不清他的脸，但从Bucky的站姿可以看出他的僵直，Steve的内心不安的蜷缩起来。他舔了舔嘴唇，眨去眼中的睡意，“你做噩梦了吗？”  
“你是我的任务。”  
这是Bucky的声音，但无疑是冬日战士在说这话，冰冷坚硬无情，Steve感到他的整个身体都紧绷了起来。  
“Hey。”Steve轻柔的说道，尽可能的缓慢的在床上换成跪坐的姿势。Bucky并没有动，但他也没有放松警惕，Steve身上的每一条神经都在朝他警告着危险，“Bucky，是我，我是Steve。”  
相反的，他的大脑在快速运转，他的盾牌就收在床下，他很确定他可以及时的拿到它，房间里没有枪，Bucky仍穿着他的睡裤，所以他大概确定Bucky并没有去外面找来一把。快速的扫了眼Bucky的双手，他甚至都没有拿着小刀。但他仍然有着金属手臂，即使没有他也是致命的危险，但这些都需要近身作战。现在看起来他应该是才做了噩梦醒了过来，可能是梦境太过真实生动。Steve暗自祈祷这只是一次闪回，而不是Bucky完全滑落进他过去模式的深渊。  
Bucky发出了足够的声响把他吵醒，他并不需要这么做的，他曾悄无声息的接近过睡眠中的Steve，也就是说Bucky可能还在里面某个地方，或者是冬兵的模式并不稳定。无论是什么情况都意味着Steve可以继续安抚他，直到他找回自我。  
（但其实即使他的血液正在耳膜上乱撞，他已经做好了抓起武器的准备，Steve仍然完全无法把这个视为一个选项）  
“我是你的朋友，还记得吗？”Steve再次尝试了次，伸出手，掌心朝上，作出安抚的动作，他光裸的胸膛暴露在冰冷的空气中，让他不由的战栗了下，“我是Steve Rogers，你是Bucky Barnes，你不必——”  
“你是我的任务。”冬日战士咆哮着说道，充满着盲目的愤怒。当他有所动作时，Steve滚下了床去，摸索着他的盾牌。当冬日战士的拳头砸向他的脸时，他不得不举起了双手挡在面前，所有的背景都消失了，只剩下这场一触即发的战斗。  
他们的这次战斗野蛮而残忍，接近天空航母的那一战。Steve的高度刚好可以踢向冬兵的脚部，让后者摔倒在地。在他几乎才刚拿到他的盾牌时，冬兵就朝他发起了第二轮攻击，Steve在冬兵冲到他面前之前勉强的站了起来，及时的用盾牌挡住了后者挥来的迅猛拳头。  
Steve一直在防御，不想伤到Bucky，想等待他恢复自我意识。冬日战士占据上风只是时间的问题，他动作迅速的把盾牌从Steve的手中敲落，如此之快Steve甚至都没法阻止——然后他抓住Steve的肩膀把他的后背抡掼到墙壁上。  
他撞进了他的书架，能听到背后的木板在这撞击下四散分裂，就连肺里的空气也被撞了出去，他猛地吸了口气，Bucky挥动着拳头砸向他正站着的地方，他快速的偏开头去，躲过了这一击，拳头打破破碎的书架后面，在墙上留下了个可观的洞口。  
Steve朝前冲了过去，抓住了他的盾牌——之前他战斗不稳时被丢在了地上——在冬兵再次朝他攻击时勉强举起了它，使冬兵的攻击转了方向，把后者推撞到了床上，滑出几英尺远，冬兵撞上去的力量如此之大，Steve都能听见坚固的床架被撞成了两半发出巨响。  
当冬兵再次站了起来，Steve能察觉到他的力量正在衰弱，他的动作开始松弛，步伐不稳。  
“Bucky。”Steve再次尝试着唤了声，但冬兵只是叫喊着朝他再次攻击过来，把他们一同撞上了或许是个台灯，或许是面镜子，但同样的都让尖锐玻璃碴扎进了他的血肉之中。  
冬兵再次发动了抡起了拳头，但他的力量变得虚弱起来，他发出的声音听起来更像是充满绝望，而非愤怒。Steve垂下了他的盾牌，冬兵擦过Steve的脸颊打了最后一拳，然后他跌跪在了地上，呼吸粗粝而沉重，把头埋进双手里。

有很长一段时间里他们都没有说话，房间里唯一的声音就是他们粗重的呼吸。踉跄着站了起来，Steve停顿了会儿确保Bucky不会再站起来了，然后他痛苦的跌跌撞撞来到门口，打开了灯，当灯光泄满房间时，他不由微微瑟缩了下。  
现在他能看清房间里的战后废墟了。Steve在门口站了一会儿，呼吸粗重，心脏仍在狂跳。房间里满是家具的碎屑，墙上有数个被撞出来的大坑，带着他俩血迹的玻璃碴在地上闪烁着，布满Bucky所跪地方的四周。  
当灯光打开时，Steve能够看见Bucky正用手抓扯着他的头发，看着就觉得疼痛的用力。他跪在膝盖上前后晃动，在呼吸之间喃喃着什么，Steve在这侧的房间里无法听清。Bucky周身的血迹正在蔓延——Steve意识到玻璃的碎片扎进了他的膝盖。他“锵”的一声丢下了盾牌，踉跄着朝他的朋友走去，当他靠近时他立马拉住了Bucky的肩膀。  
“Hey。”Steve低声道，声音粗重，因为他的嘴里已经肿胀了起来。他再次拉了拉Bucky的肩膀，“别这样，Bucky，别这样。”  
“Shit。”他能听见Bucky在他的呼吸下发出嘶哑的声音，他正前后摇晃，“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit。”  
“别这样，先离开这些玻璃碴，好吗？”Steve问道，试图让声音轻柔，但他实在太累了。当一会儿后Bucky点了点头，他松了口气。  
Bucky任由Steve把他拉起来。  
床已经被撞成了两半，他们不能坐在那里，所以他们只是靠着床边跌坐在地板上。这里没那么多碎屑。他们需要先歇息一下，再来理清接下来该干什么。Bucky仍然蜷缩成一团，Steve尝试着伸出手去把手放在他的肩上。Bucky躲了开去，Steve知道了他现在并不想被人触碰。Steve把手放在他的身侧，他能够看见血液正持续的从Bucky的睡裤里晕开，但他知道现在不是提到这个的好时机。  
“Shit。”Bucky再次呛出声来，让Steve惊恐的是他的声线听起来似乎要哭。  
有记忆以来，Steve并不常听到Bucky这样的声音，即使当他们还是孩子时也很少，长大后更是一只手都能数得过来Bucky哭泣的次数，这让他的心脏不由疼痛起来。  
“Shit，Steve，我他妈真抱歉。”Bucky说道，声音破碎而浓厚，“我不……我不知道为什么我……”他颤抖得如此厉害甚至都不能说话，过了一会儿，“我真他妈的抱歉。”他最终只是这么说道，低垂着头，长长的头发遮挡住他的脸部。  
事实是——这真他妈荒唐的事实是——他现在听起来更像是Bucky Barnes，自他从火车上掉下来的第一次，自那些年前后的第一次。自从他变成了冬日战士后他第一次听起来像是Bucky，虽然他们现在正浑身流血，全身疼痛，跌倒在地板上，Steve却感到一小股希望正在他的胸腔里闪烁。  
“这没什么。”Steve安慰道，试图不让Bucky听出来他浑身每一寸肌肉都在因肾上腺素的消退而叫嚣着酸疼。他能够察觉到他身上布满了淤青，但这和Bucky的现状比起来一点都不重要，他最好的朋友正听起来如此破碎却又如此的接近原本的他。“没关系的，Buck，别担心这个，这终会发生的。”  
Bucky咆哮出一声歇斯底里的大笑。  
“是吗？”他问道，声音尖锐而震颤。他颤抖的呼吸了下，“我不会好起来了。”停顿了一会儿他说道，Steve浑身都因为担忧而僵住了，Bucky缩紧了双手抱紧自己，“你听见了吗，Steve？已经过了这么久了，我不会好起来了。”  
“你会的。”Steve坚持道，但Bucky狂躁的摇了摇头，他朝整间屋子挥了挥手，仿佛屋内的废墟已经证实了他的话语。  
“我不会。”Bucky安静的说道，他的意识开始飘忽起来，灰蓝色的眼睛凝视着某个Steve看不见的远方，“之前我以为我还好，我不是……我不是Bucky Barnes，但我也不再是他了。”他吞咽着，颤抖的呼吸了下，“之前我是，但就像所有的一切都是发生在别人身上，而不是我的亲身经历。”  
他用手揉了揉眼睛——真实的那只，有血有肉的那只——擦干净那里的湿润，然后他发出声愤怒的大笑，“但是现在，我不能……再那么做了，那……那是可以的，一直都是，至少当我麻木时，都是可以的，你知道吗？现在却糟糕多了，Steve，为什么现在这么遭？”  
Steve沉思了一会儿，向后仰着头靠着床垫，直盯向天花板。他思索着Bucky的话语，努力想要找到最好的回应方式。  
“我认为……”过了一会儿后，Steve说道，试图组织好思路，他皱了皱眉，“我认为，有时候事情就是这样，在你变好之前你会感觉很糟糕。”他犹豫了会儿，然后继续道，“当我第一次在现代醒来时，我……很失落，对其他人来说已经过了几十年了，但对于我……那只是几天前，几周前。”  
Steve转过头去看着Bucky，“你知道吗？我仍然因为失去你而感到疼痛，像被撕碎一样。你和Peggy还有咆哮突击队的成员，以及所有人，但至少其他人都有过他们自己的生活，但你……”他呛出一道没有笑意的笑声，“我没抓住你，你是我最漫长的朋友，是我生命中最重要的人，但你掉下去了，全是因为我的错。”  
“闭嘴！”Bucky猛地打断他，Steve被他声音里的凶悍震惊了下，Bucky的眼中重新注入了生气，但同样充满着愤怒，“你他妈的给我闭嘴，那不是你的错。”  
“我知道了。”Steve说道，虽然他真的不这么认为，他举起手表示投降，他的指节已经青紫肿胀起来，在他们最终上床睡觉前他还得去检查下手指的扭伤，“我现在知道了，但是那个时候……”他摇了摇头，“那时候很糟糕，Buck，真的很糟。我很麻木，也很失落，有那么一阵子，我不知道我可不可以告诉其他人为什么我要活着。”  
Bucky现在看向他的眼神中带着毫不掩饰的惊骇，仿佛这个想法，Steve——Steve Rogers，那个来自布鲁克林的傻小子，那个打起架来从不放弃的人——想要放弃的这个想法让他仅这么想就觉得痛苦，Steve耸了耸肩。  
“最后，我不得不熬过那段时光，这样才能进入另一个阶段。不得不低至谷底，然后才能重塑自我。”他能感到他肿胀的嘴角正扯出一个虽然很小但仍是真实的笑容，“最后，这起作用了，不是吗？我坚持了下来，找回了自我，我还找到了你。”  
Bucky在他身旁整个人都瑟缩了下，蜷缩起来，“别这样看着我。”他轻声的说道，Steve歪了歪头。  
“怎样看着你了？”  
“就像我是……你祈祷中的该死的结果，或者其他什么。”Bucky摇了摇头，“你找到的那个人不是……我，不是你记忆中的我，不是我在大脑中能够看见的那个人。”他有些发怒了，伸出手把眼前的混乱的头发拨弄开去，“甚至都不确定你找到了那个人没有。”  
犹豫着，Steve伸出手去把它放到了Bucky的肩膀上，他的朋友没有躲开，也没有瑟缩，甚至还向他倾靠了一点，Steve把这看做是目前的一个胜利。  
“你是一个人。”Steve说道，他的声音因饱含坚定而颤抖起来，这种确信充满在他的胸口间，充满在他的灵魂中，“你是的，不管你是什么人——不管你最后会变成什么版本的Bucky——你都是我想要站在他身边的那个人。”  
他们俩同时陷入了一阵沉默，Steve的话语仍在他们之间盘旋，Steve手下Bucky的皮肤开始变凉，当Bucky开始瑟瑟发抖时，他才意识到现在是十一月份的中旬，而他们俩都赤裸着上身这么坐在地上。Steve伸出手去，从他的床脚扯过一张毛毯——既然整个房子里都是废墟，为什么还要麻烦站起来呢——当他把毛毯披盖在Bucky的肩上时，Bucky对他点了点头表示谢意。  
他们肩并肩的坐了很长时间，呼吸渐渐恢复到平常状态，Steve以为谈话已经结束了，正准备询问Bucky要不要去趟浴室他们好检查下身上的伤口，然后Bucky轻声的开口道，  
“我很害怕我再也好不过来了。”Bucky说道，声音是冬日战士的平淡无波，虽然内容全是Bucky会说的话，他径直的看向前方，微微皱眉，头发又遮住了他的眼睛，他停顿了会儿，然后继续道，“我害怕我会一直像这样，破碎，随时都可能变回去。”  
Steve沉默的点了点头——准备好了坦白，因为只要他们在讨论这个，他就会诚于内心。  
“我很害怕我会把事情搞砸。”Steve同样轻声的承认道，Bucky转过头来看着他，神色里带着明显的惊讶，他的鼻子旁有一块淤青，Steve想这应该是他们刚才的打架造成的，以他们的愈合能力明早这就块好了，但现在这却让Bucky显得更加脆弱，“我害怕我会让你变得更糟。”他笑了笑，能够感到脸上浮现出幽默的痛苦，“我对我现在在做的事情完全没有概念，Buck。”  
Bucky笑了，拍了下他的额头。  
“你和我都是，小孩。”Bucky承认道，长吁了口气，“我猜终究也不是全都改变了。”他缓慢的站了起来，然后微微瑟缩了下，低头看着已经被血液染湿的睡裤，好像这是他第一次注意到，“嗯，我想我们最好先清理一下，嗯？”  
Steve喷出一声笑来，点了点头——正准备也挣扎着站起身来时，一只金属手臂突然伸进了他的视野，手掌向上，是个邀请，Steve毫不犹豫的伸出手，握住了它。  
他让Bucky把他拉了起来，然后两人一起踉跄着向浴室走去，关上了灯，留下满屋的狼藉明天再来处理。  
—  
昨晚造成的损害，毫不意外的，很大。  
当Bucky在第二天早上加入他一起坐在桌边吃早餐时，他肩膀上有个明显的肿块，长发被扎在脑后，露出脸上愧疚的神色，他的鼻子看起来像是一周前打破的而不是六个小时前。他用右手吃着燕麦片，把左手放在桌下，刻意的回避着Steve的目光。  
当Steve站起身来，穿上夹克和连帽衫正准备去五金店时——去买干式墙和磨砂机或者其他修复墙壁上的大洞需要用的东西——在门口他犹豫了会儿。  
管他呢，他想道，走回客厅里去，Bucky正温顺的坐在沙发上，看着昨天看了一半的书籍。  
“Hey，”Steve开口道，鼓起勇气，如果这并不是个好主意，他已经做好了被拒绝的准备，“你今天想和我一起出门吗？”  
Bucky猛的抬起了头，仿佛被车前灯惊讶住的小鹿般看着Steve，然后不确定的又低头看了眼他的书，再次抬起头来看着Steve。  
“昨晚……”Bucky开口道，Steve截断了他的话语。  
“我不觉得让你一直呆在屋里有什么帮助。”Steve说道，耸了耸他宽阔的肩膀，尴尬的移了移脚，“而且，如果发生了什么——如果你担心再次闪回——我可以控制住你。”他尖锐的呼了口气，“看你啦，决定权在你。”  
因为自从数月来的追逐结束后，他们已经在公寓里窝居了几周了，生活用品都是快递送到门口，偶尔前来的访客只有Sam。因为过去七十年里，Bucky的生活要么是在做任务，要么是被关进实验室，要么是被冷冻起来，因为Bucky虽然还不稳定，还在康复，但他仍然是Bucky。  
因为Bucky被剥夺了七十年的选择权，他现在值得自我做出决定。  
Bucky花了很长时间来考虑，当他最终回答时，没有什么戏剧化的情景发生，没有明亮的笑容点燃他的面容，他的肩膀甚至都没有怎么放松，没有什么特别的迹象用来纪念这一刻，他只是轻微耸了耸肩。  
“我可以出去，我猜。”Bucky稍微点了点头表示同意，在书页里插入一张书签，当他站起来时才显现出一点渴望来，“那我就……去穿鞋了。”  
七十年里，这是他第一次出门不是为了任务。  
他们去了五金店，当天空下起雨来时他们抱怨着天气的糟糕，把多数时间花在了捡干净碎玻璃上，涂石膏泥时还弄得一塌糊涂。  
但即使这样，这仍然是很好的一天。

（8个月后）  
有时候，Bucky会对自己感到很满意，以至于他几乎难以记起最开始是什么地方出了错。  
并不完全像他在战争前那样，在他学会怎么刺杀，怎么存活后，他那神气活现的笑容再也没有那么炫目了。这些天里Bucky更加接近他在战争中的状态——在即将离别伦敦时，或者之后和咆哮突击队在一起时。坚定决然，有些烦躁但仍能把事情做好，即使是周围环境再糟糕，也能露出笑容来假装所有的一切都很好。  
那些天里，他和Bucky会和Sam一起晨跑，直到他们三人累得气喘吁吁，连呼吸都带着疼痛。他们会去观光浏览这座城市，拍摄照片，去以前他们绝对负担不起的餐厅里用餐。一天晚上，他们甚至和Natasha见了面，有些生硬的一起喝了几杯。当他们呆在家里时，或者看会儿电视，或者玩牌，或者一起缅怀过去的日子，他们会小心的避开Bucky重拾起的冬日战士的记忆，他们将来会讨论这个，Steve知道的，但现在不是时候。现在Bucky正拼命的回忆着他和Steve的共同生活，证实他只记得一半的细节，整合他脑中四散的图片。他们互怼着对方，共同取笑着周围陌生的新世界，这比Steve所敢想象的世界好得太多了。  
当然，也有不好的时日。  
有时候当Bucky醒来时会面无表情，嘴里骂着Steve所不知道是哪国语言的脏话，有时候当他的手里握着一把刀或其他什么钝器时，他不得不紧闭上眼睛，做着深呼吸，以压抑内心的冲动，有时候他会尖叫怒吼着醒来，猛烈的抨打着东西，是些Steve甚至都不敢想象的记忆在他的眼前徘徊。  
他有次把Steve甩到了墙上，金属手臂呼呼作响，眼中布满惊惧，是因为Steve在没有说话之前来到了他的身后，并把手搭在了他的肩上，有次他朝Nat开了两枪，是因为她没有敲门就走了进来，但她坚持这是她的错，并拒绝了他的道歉。  
但这些都比不上当Bucky变得一片空白时那样糟糕。  
“Hey，兄弟。”Steve轻柔的说道，把一杯冒着热气的茶水放到了Bucky所坐地方前的茶几上。这是Bruce几周前送给他们的专门配料，从马克杯上飘荡出的热气闻起来就像是薰衣草和其他Steve识别不出来的原料的混合。  
Bucky似乎并没有看见它——不过，Steve并不确定当Bucky变成这样时他会看见任何东西，他正坐在沙发上，身上穿着一件Steve的连帽衫和一条运动裤，手臂栖息在大腿上，赤脚踩着地板。他一直在处于迷失状态，面部表情松弛空洞，几乎充满着稚气，对Steve说的任何话语和在他身边做的任何事情都没有反应。  
Sam说这是正常的反应，考虑到Bucky可能会看到他们看不见的东西，或者这种变成没有反应的状态是他应对那些太过压倒性以至于他无法承受的记忆的方式。他告诉Steve要一直呆在他身边，兄弟，但是当这种情况发生时，不要去压制它，让Bucky自己恢复过来比强迫他在还没有准备好的情况下醒来要好。Sam告诉他和他交谈或许会有帮助，如果你想的话，但这很难证实；如果Bucky保持这样超过半天，就给他打电话，他会过来看看他能做些什么。  
这通常不会持续很长时间，最多几个小时，然后通常Bucky就会开始恢复到正常状态。  
Steve绝不会承认出口，但当Bucky变成这样时他会很害怕，比Bucky反射性的攻击和偶尔的冬日战士模式的闪回更加让他害怕，因为每当Bucky变成这种状态时，Steve总是会忍不住担心Bucky将不再回来了，他的朋友会在此刻离去，当他醒来时只会留下一具空壳。  
Steve小心翼翼的坐在沙发对面的扶椅上，手里捧着他的茶水，一直紧密的注视着Bucky，想从他的外表知道他的朋友是否有清醒的迹象。  
没有什么变化发生，Bucky只是保持着径直向前看的神态，长长的头发被松松的扎在脑后，血色的嘴唇反衬出脸色的苍白，静默凝固，脸上放空一切表情，仿佛是没有自主意识的机器在等待着被注入目标。  
轻轻摇了摇头，Steve嘬饮了一口茶水，味道……很奇怪，不错，但很奇怪。  
Bucky的马克杯正放在他面前的茶几上，没被触碰。  
“你还记得那次我们和一对姐妹进行四人约会吗，她们从芝加哥来的？”Steve问道，并没有期待回答。他稍微前倾，把手肘放到膝盖上，努力露出一丝微笑，“天啊，我甚至都不记得她们的名字了，我们去了舞厅，那晚的乐队可真糟糕。”他因这干冷的幽默呼出一口气，“然后你差点和她们两个都搞起来，在她们中的一个说是去舞厅后面逛逛后，你脸上带着我的约会对象的唇膏大摇大摆的走了回来，然后你的约会对象甩了你一巴掌。”  
Steve气恼的笑了笑，伸出一只手梳过他的头发：“天啊，我那晚真是太生你的气了。”他停顿了下，盯着马克杯里的液体，“但是你补偿了我，你总是会这样，我永远无法对你生太长的气。”  
Bucky一点也没有移动，仍然一脸空白的盯着某个地方，Steve不知道他到底是为了Bucky还是自己想说这些，不管怎样，他继续开口了，东拉西扯的谈着以前的旧事，有次我发烧了，你在家照顾了我几天，你的女伴差点因为你几天都没出现和你分手；还有次周六晚上你拉着我还有你修理厂的兄弟们一起在外面鬼混到凌晨四点，第二天早上我还拉着你去做礼拜，我们没有在长椅上吐出来的唯一原因就是我们醉过头了。  
Steve一直在说话，直到他把茶都喝完了，喉咙发干，他起身前去厨房里倒了杯水，回来又开始讲起了另一个故事，他一直讲到夜色降临，以至于他不得不前去把灯光打开，暖黄的灯光在Bucky的脸上投下一道阴影。  
他一直说到该吃晚餐的时间，在考虑晚餐该做些什么的时候，他仍然在讲着当初在波兰时，咆哮突击队的成员潜入敌营偷取九头蛇装备的故事，然后Bucky动了动。  
那只是很微小的移动，只是他的双肩轻微的调整了下，但Steve仍然整个人都松了口气。他继续说话——有次一个专员记者在专栏上捏造了Gabe和Jim在队里的职位，最后被Bucky一拳揍在了脸上，有次他们在法国时差点全军覆没，因为一次意外的袭击——直到Bucky眨了眨眼，移动的幅度更大了。  
直到他的眼睛开始聚焦，他的眉毛微微皱起，直到他眨着眼睛，抬头看向Steve，Steve绝对确信Bucky可以看见他了。  
“欢迎回来。”Steve说道，嘴角弯起一个笑容。Bucky凝视着他。  
“Hey。”Bucky说道，但他的声音听起来遥远而安静，让Steve的额头不安的褶皱起来。他伸出手去拿起了Steve几小时前给他倒的茶——茶水现在肯定已经冰冷了——不确定的饮了一口。  
“怎么了？”Steve问道，歪了歪头。  
Bucky皱着眉头看向他，像是在组织语言该怎么最好的表达他的想法，他的沉默持续了很长一段时间，然后他低头看着马克杯里琥珀色的茶水，又沉默了几分钟，Steve没有催促他，只是坐了下来等待着Bucky组织好他的思路。  
最终，Bucky的额头浮现一丝褶皱，他舔了舔嘴唇。  
“……我不觉得他是个很好的人。”在很长时间的停顿后，Bucky说道，他的语速非常缓慢，注意力集中的皱着眉头，仿佛得出了一个非常重要的结论。  
Steve困惑的眨了眨眼。  
“谁不是个很好的人？”Steve问道，但是Bucky看起来像是再次迷失在了他的思维里，他抓着马克杯的力度有些过大，Steve很高兴他是在用血肉的那只手而不是金属的那只握着的杯子。  
“在你救出Bucky Barnes后。”Bucky说道，他声音听起来仿佛是来自遥远的地方，他谈论起自己的方式让Steve感到一阵难以言说的难受在他的胸腔里聚集，“当你从九头蛇基地里救出他后。”  
Bucky有时候会这样，虽然并不像之前他们在东欧扫除九头蛇基地时的频率那样高，但这种谈话方式仍然会偶尔的从他的嘴里冒出。每当提起他自己——Bucky Barnes，Steve的Bucky，掉下火车前的Bucky——就用“他”来代称，就仿佛Bucky在他的记忆中所看到的那个人是和他完全分离的个体。Steve舔了舔嘴唇，点了点头，鼓励他继续往下说，不去理会他的胃部正因不安而蜷缩起来。  
“当你回到营地里时，你变得……突然一下就变得像头公牛一样强壮。他想要感到自豪，想要感激，但是……”Bucky吞咽了下，紧皱着眉，“他很震惊。你很健康，也很开心，得到了漂亮女士的注意以及其他所有的一切，你拥有了所有你想要的——但是Bucky Barnes所思考的一切就只是现在他对你有什么用了呢。”他眨了眨眼，然后抬起目光看向Steve，他的眼中仍隔着阴影，他的表情还是有点松弛，但他的话语中渐渐带上了某种确信。  
“我不认为他是个好人，Steve。”Bucky说道，Steve的内心有什么在悄然破碎。  
“不准你这么说。”Steve轻柔的说道，他的下巴绷直，握紧了拳头，他摇了摇头，“你敢这么说你自己，Bucky。”  
“他那时也这么想的。”Bucky继续道，仿佛这能够解释什么，他专注的眯了眯眼，目光稍微滑向了Steve头部的左侧，“你总是很棒，像阳光一样闪亮，即使是在注射血清之前。”他轻微的摇了摇头，一缕棕色的头发从他的马尾辫里滑落，“他认为一直都是你让他成为的好人，可当你最终高兴起来时，他所想的全都是他自己。”  
“自私的想法并不代表你是坏人。”Steve说道，努力的让他的声音平淡冷静，烦躁不会解决任何问题，不会让Bucky的感受变好一点。  
“我们都有自私的想法。”  
Bucky哼了一声，“你不会。”他说道，Steve几乎想要哭泣，因为这句话错得实在离谱。他咬着下唇，思考着他是否应该把他大脑里的想法说出来。  
他从不是会因害怕而放弃的人，Steve深吸一口气。  
“有时候。”Steve开口道，内心已经在开始瑟缩起来，他吞咽了下，继续说道，“有时候我会感激发生在你身上的所有。”  
Bucky有点……僵住了，固定不动，他猛锐的看向Steve，困惑、不确定以及受伤浮现在他的脸上。Steve呼出了口气。  
“你历经了地狱，Bucky。”Steve说道，因为他会坦诚所有的一切，“他们打碎了你，用没有人能忍受的方式，他们剥夺了你的一切，让你作出可怖的事情来。”他发出声毫无笑意的笑，“但有时候，我会感激这些事情发生了，彻彻底底的自私的感激，因为你所经历的一切，才让我在现在能够重新拥有你。”他的呼吸变得颤抖起来，给了Bucky一个讽刺的表情，“这可比你大脑中所想的一切都要糟糕，而且那个时候的你才刚从人体实验中幸存下来，你的世界发生了翻天覆地的变化。如果你是个坏人，那么我也是。”  
Bucky没有说什么，只是神色空白的看着他，很长的一段时间里他们都没有说话。沉默在他们之间凝聚，只有墙上钟表的嘀嗒嘀嗒声一直持续。Steve因他方才所坦诚的言语后怕起来，不住畏缩，但想要收回那些话已经为时已晚，只能上帝保佑。  
没有任何警告的，Bucky……眨了眨眼，有什么表情一闪而过，只是他重新拾起的最细微的神情，他舔了舔他干燥的嘴唇，朝四周看了看，仿佛这是他第一次见到这个客厅。过了一会儿他看向了Steve，与他的目光相对了很长一会儿，他们都没有说话，只是坐在那里凝视彼此，最终Bucky似乎得出了什么结论。  
“好吧。”在长长的停顿后Bucky叹了口气，几乎算得上滑稽的皱了皱眉，他站起身来，伸了个懒腰，当他朝着一边伸展时，骨头间的啪啪声清晰可闻，他畏缩了下，“好吧，这次你赢了，Rogers，看来即使是个傻瓜，只要你让他们不停地说话，他也能说出什么聪明的话来。”  
Steve笑了，放松下来，从他嘴里溢出的声音出乎预料的大。  
Bucky朝他咧嘴一笑，并不是完全的大笑，不像原来的那么真实，但对于现今而言，已经是足够的接近了。  
“是啊，好吧。”Steve说道，试图让他的声音听起来轻快，“我的即兴演讲总是我魅力的一部分。”  
Bucky朝他哼了一声，然后面露沉思。  
“天啊，我要饿死了。”Bucky说道——然后不好意思的看了眼Steve，“今晚可以让你来做晚餐吗？我想先回卧室躺一会儿。”  
“好的，好的。”Steve微笑起来，站起身来同样伸展了下身体，“总是有借口偷懒。”他朝Bucky露出一丝微笑，“去躺会儿吧，我会把一些东西混合起来的。”  
“混蛋。”Bucky说道，但脸上却忍不住浮现出一丝微笑。  
当Steve走进厨房时，他终于放松了下来，双手还止不住的颤抖，肾上腺素正刺戳着他的皮肤，仿佛他不是刚结束了一场谈话而是赢得了某场战争。  
他用颤抖的手指打开了几个汤罐头，把它们全都倒进炉火上的锅里，支着一只耳朵紧密的注意着Bucky可能会需要什么。  
\--  
（9个月后）  
门铃响了，Steve前去开门，即使这不是他的房子。他把房门拉开，嘴角已经弯起了一抹笑容，回报他的是Natasha正站在Sam的门前。  
“Hey，陌生人。”Natasha说道，微笑着看着他，她笑容里的温暖是Steve第一次见到她时所绝没有想到她会拥有的。她的头发比上次见到她时红得更深，及肩的长度，波浪卷，额前留着刘海。她朝他扬了扬眉，“来个拥抱？”  
“当然得拥抱下。”Steve点了点头肯定道，然后伸出手去把她拉进一个略显不自然的拥抱中，她在他的怀里显得那么小，这让他感到震惊。不管他是把她拉进一个拥抱还是把她拉出战火，她总是给人强大可靠的感觉，这样强大的存在感只是寄居在这样瘦小的身躯里真是让人感觉怪异。  
“Barton对他的缺席感到抱歉。”Natasha说道，看了Steve一眼。Steve伸出手去接过她的外套，他把她棕色的皮夹克挂在了Sam门厅的柜子里，然后才欣赏起了她的深绿色的T恤和黑色裤子。她看起来很不错。她手里还拿着瓶红酒，很明显是带来的礼物，这种老熟人的感觉让Steve的内心微微震颤，“他在帮Maria Hill联系一些他认识的私人保镖。”  
Steve点了点头，告诉她不必在意，Natasha从门厅里探了探头，厨房里传来温暖的灯光和食物的香味，他们能够听到Sam沉着的低声下达着指令。她再次挑起了眉毛，一会儿后他们都走进了厨房。  
Sam和Bucky正在一起做着晚餐，平淡普通而寓意非凡得令人不敢置信。灶台上有一锅米饭正冒着热气，另一个锅里在用小火炖着蔬菜，Sam把抹布随意的甩在肩上，然后站在一个大的平底锅旁，用一把夹子夹着鸡腿开始蘸酱，酱汁闻着就很美味，其间Sam一直在保持说话。  
“窍门就是少放酱油和醋，当我们之后加入鸡汤时，酱汁味道就会更好。”当他们走进房间时Sam说道，一贯的悠闲而舒适。Steve总是觉得他的烹饪十分悦目，与看着其他知道该怎么把自己的工作做好的人工作时一样的舒适，Sam让做菜像呼吸一样轻松，“我们之后再加入玉米粉，让汤变得浓稠，现在一切都还不错。”  
整个晚餐聚会的主意对Steve来说都很陌生，他的妈妈只能够勉强维持他们俩人的生计，很难再邀请其他家庭的人或朋友，当他和Bucky住在一起时，他们都是单身汉，没机会结婚并安定下来，然后开始邀请其他人前来共进晚餐，或者喝酒，或者其他结了婚的人会做的事情。  
这对Steve来说有些怪异的成熟感，有点他们正聚在一起扮演着普通成年人的意味，但如果要这么思考问题的话，他的年纪又显得太大了。  
Sam越过肩头看着他们走进厨房，对他俩露出迷人的微笑，“Hey，Nat。”Sam高兴的打招呼道，然后把注意力转到了Bucky身上，后者正在切着蔬菜，“洋葱和蘑菇怎么样了，大个子？”  
Bucky看起来已经有点习惯了他的昵称，但Steve想，并不是坏的方面的那种。他切完最后一块蘑菇，把它们聚集在菜板上，“好了。”他说道，瞥了眼炉火上的锅，“你想要……？”  
“放在这里面。”Sam点着头指挥道，Bucky用菜刀把菜板上的蔬菜都倒进了装着鸡肉的锅里，Sam稍微搅拌了下，然后盖上了盖子。  
“闻起来不错，Sam。”Steve加了一句，有什么温暖而愉悦的东西在他的心里涌现。这并不仅是因为看见Bucky和除他之外的人有所交流，还因为发现Bucky和Sam相处的愉快，在最开始的时候，Bucky对Sam总是显得很冷淡，表现得易怒而具有攻击性，甚至有几次还彻底的忽视了他，谢天谢地，Sam有着圣人般的耐心。  
不管当初是因为什么，Bucky似乎已经克服它了，因为他们已经相处得不错了数月时间。  
Sam朝他咧嘴一笑，“是啊，当然，我的助理相当不错。”  
“我怎么不知道。”Bucky说道，在水槽旁把碗碟堆放整齐，“实话实说，我完全不记得上次我切蔬菜是什么时候了。”  
“Hey，Bucky。”Natasha轻声的打招呼道，以一种当他们两个呆在一间屋子里时她会有的说话方式，Steve不知道这是不是因为她告诉过他的那个故事——在敖德萨，冬日战士杀死了那个核工程师，在她身上留下了印记——但是Natasha有时候就喜欢这么呆在他周围，安静，小心翼翼，注视着他的动作，但又并不是真的在等待着他发动攻击，更像是她在尝试仅通过观察的方式就从他身上提取情报，但他并没有给她她想知道的信息。  
Steve想如果她真的想讨论这个的话，她会告诉他的。他并不需要去猜测别人的生活，对方可能并不想要他去打探。  
“Hey，Natasha。”Bucky回应道，有些心烦意乱的伸出一只手穿过头发。一周前他让Steve帮他把头发剪短了，很明显他仍然没有适应它现在的长度。他的头发比之前他把它们扎起来时要蓬松，但和冬日战士时的样子完全不同。他正穿着一件灰色系扣T恤和一条卡其色的裤子，比时下流行的款式要更加高腰一点。  
他看起来几乎就如同Steve记忆中的那个人，除了他从左袖里露出来的金属手臂以及稍微加深的眼眶外。  
“所以。”Natasha继续道，走向Sam厨房里的一个抽屉，没有过问的就拉开了它，她拿出一个开瓶器——正好是这个抽屉，Steve完全不了解她是怎么做到的，因为Nat以前只来过Sam的厨房一两次——然后开始给她带来的红酒开瓶塞，“你们两个在以前生活在一起的时候并不怎么下厨？”  
Steve张开嘴正准备回答，但在他说话之前Bucky大声的哼了哼，他挑起一边眉毛看向他的朋友，Bucky的眼角流露出丝笑意。  
“在我的记忆中，”Bucky干瘪的说道，嘴角轻微的抽搐了下，“我们大多数就靠烤豆子、罐头汤和薄面包片过活。”他停顿了会儿——然后看了眼Steve，Steve花了半秒钟的时间才意识过来Bucky是在向他寻求证实，他快速的点了点头，“牛肉煎饼和炖土豆，如果情况好点的话。”他平淡无波的加了句，能感到Natasha翻了个白眼。  
“那可真恶心。”Natasha下了结论，“砰”的一声把瓶塞拔出了酒瓶。Sam强调性的点了点头，把装着鸡肉的盒子拿出冰箱。  
“我敢保证今晚的食物绝对比炖土豆要好。”Sam咧嘴一笑，打开了盖子，把鸡肉倒进了锅里。  
出乎意料的，Bucky大笑了声，声音粗燥刺耳，所有人都转过头来看向他，他随意的挥了挥手。  
“抱歉。”他呛出声道歉，不体面的哼了下，然后又忍不住吃吃的笑了起来，“抱歉，”他再次道歉道，“我只是记起了——Steve，你还记得午餐肉吗？”  
呻吟了下，Steve跌坐进Sam餐厅里的椅子，Natasha递给他一杯红酒，Steve并不是很喜欢饮酒，因为他喝不醉，但他礼貌的接了过来。  
“午餐肉。”Steve呻吟道，可怕的摇了摇头，“哦，天啊，午餐肉，怎么可能忘记午餐肉，在军队里，它到处都是，到哪里都甩不掉它。”  
“午餐肉的午餐，午餐肉的晚餐……”  
“……午餐肉加鸡蛋的早餐……”  
“在路途中和咆哮突击队队员们一起吃着冷掉的午餐肉。”Bucky战栗了下，神色满是惊骇，“有天我们没地方生火，你不得不从罐头里直接吃完整罐的午餐肉，那些湿哒哒的的东西。”他脸上痛苦的鬼脸是如此熟悉，Steve不由得再次大笑起来，Bucky眯了眯眼，“闭嘴，Steve，那玩意儿就和你记忆中的一样恶心。”  
“兄弟。”Sam的声音里混杂着恶心和娱乐，他戳了戳蔬菜，“我要吐了，那可真邪恶。”  
Natasha带着轻微的不确定在他和Bucky之间扫来扫去，这让Steve猛然想起，他和Bucky在其他人面前以这种方式交谈是有多不寻常。  
关键的是，他和Bucky一起交谈的方式。  
有一瞬间，Steve意识到这些人看见他大笑是有多不习惯，这让他的心脏被痛苦的捏紧了下，然后又松开了，现今能够看见Bucky的面容对他来说已经足够，他并不需要再为什么感到悲伤。  
“嗯，但是。”Bucky开口道，倾身靠在厨台上，稳定住他因轻笑而颤抖的身体，他接过Natasha递给他的红酒，点了点头表示感谢，“Steve，闭嘴，你知道什么是比午餐肉更糟糕的吗？”他停顿下来，增强戏剧效果，“冒牌货午餐肉。”  
Steve盯着他，Natasha朝他摆出的毫不作伪的恐惧神色很不淑女的哼了一声。  
“你知道他们仍然在生产午餐肉对吧？”Sam问道，挑起了眉毛看向他俩。他用小刀戳了戳米饭看它熟没熟，然后搅拌起了锅里的蔬菜，他搅拌的方式告诉大家晚餐就快好了。  
Bucky用他睁大的眼睛看向Sam，Steve不由无奈的哼了一声。  
“他们还在生产午餐肉？”Bucky不敢置信的问道，笑了笑，“谁他妈还会再生产……”  
接下来发生的事情实在太快，Steve直到过后才反应过来。  
虽然Sam拥有整间房屋，但他把独立的第二层楼房租给了一对年轻的夫妇，Steve曾经见过他们几次，但还没有自我介绍。当他们四人站在厨房里时，楼上传来一声巨大的“砰”声——Steve过后才意识这到可能是楼上的邻居把什么重物掉在了地上。  
但他现在没有时间去想这个，因为几乎在巨响发出的同时，有人猛的扑向了他，坚如磐石的身躯撞到了他身上，把他拉下了椅子，他的后背重重的撞到了地板上，几乎把他体内的所有空气都撞击了出去，一道坚实的重量覆盖在了他的身上。Steve能够听到酒杯碎撒在地板上的声音，有人在惊讶的大喊着什么。  
Steve屏住了呼吸，睁开了双眼想要探查他是否需要战斗——然后当他看清时，他眨了眨眼。  
他们正半躲在Sam的餐桌下，Bucky正蹲伏在他上方，就像某种凶猛的野兽。他浑身绷紧，呼吸粗重，看起来像是准备好了要撕碎所有靠近的人的喉咙。他新修的头发正好垂下来挡在他的眼前。Steve不知道Bucky在这电光石火的反射间是怎么做到的，但在他把Steve拉倒地上的当口，他抓了把Sam的餐刀。他紧紧的把它抓在一只手里，牢固稳定，准备好了要猛地扑向任何靠近的人，发起攻击。  
Bucky在试图保护他，Steve迟钝的意识到，全然震惊的眨着眼看着他，太过猝不及防以至于不能说话，因为Bucky听到了一声巨响，他以为是枪声，很明显他的第一反应不再是伤害Steve了。  
相反的，他在尝试保护他。  
他能听见Natasha在用俄语低声说着一些安慰的话，能够听见Sam平稳的声线，“hey，兄弟，没什么，你现在是安全的，没什么。”他正用他经验老道的，面对多年来他所熟悉的应激反应的说话方式说道。  
但是Bucky没有动，完全没有动摇，在Steve的上方扎了根，坚实牢固稳定，他眼睛一眨不眨的盯着Natasha和Sam看，握紧手中的小刀——他的朋友们，现在也是他的朋友了，即使这段友谊困难险阻不同寻常——好像他完全认不出来他们。  
“Bucky。”Steve说道，他的声音很小，还带着喘气，因为他肺里的空气都被撞了出去。  
Bucky没有动，也没有降低手中小刀，但他有快速的低头看了眼他，不到一秒钟的时间他快速的从他认定的威胁看向了Steve，又立马把目光移了回去，很明显不确定接下来该做什么，“Bucky，没什么发生。”  
Sam在这之后开始尝试起了不同的战略，“Bucky，Steve很安全，我们现在都很安全，没有人会伤害他，好吗？”  
如果不是Steve不能从目前战略上的有利位置（半藏在桌子底下）看到Sam，他会朝他露出感激的神色，因为仅当他说了那些话后，Bucky才开始缓慢的，难以察觉的放松下来。  
仿佛他在强迫着自己一寸寸肌肉放松下来，Steve能够感到Bucky腿部的肌肉逐渐舒缓，一会儿后，Bucky核心里的恐怖紧凝开始放松，Sam一直在轻声对他喃喃着一些鼓励的话语，几分钟后，他终于降低了手中的餐刀。  
“抱歉。”Bucky终于开口道，声音还带着明显战栗。他低头看着他的手，仿佛它属于别人，最终他松开了刀柄，让它咔哒一声掉在了地上，Steve知道是Natasha快速的移动了过来把它踢到了一边。Bucky摇了摇头，这一刻他看起来不那么像冬日战士，反而更像是战争中有时候的Bucky，他再次低头看向Steve，然后看回另外两个人，“抱歉。”  
“Hey，当我说你不必担心这个时，我是认真的，好吗？”Sam说道，在桌子旁边蹲下身来，他歪了歪头，身体语言如此放松，Steve知道这一定是受过专业训练的，“你现在想出来了吗？”  
过了一会儿后，Bucky点了点头，他从Steve身上爬了下来，脸上带着愧疚的表情，Steve一直朝他微笑表示没什么，他让Bucky拉着他站了起来，把手宽慰性的放在Bucky的肩上，当后者的内心开始蜷缩起来时，试着给他支撑。  
他们花了大概45分钟才让Bucky重新恢复过来，Steve完全被Sam赶到一边去了，Sam则是在持续说话，自然的就像呼吸一般，他把地上的碎玻璃打扫干净，把食物放进了低温箱里保持温度，让Bucky坐在椅子上，好重新回到现实中。他一直在轻松的闲聊着来填补沉默，也是一种分散注意力的方法，就像这是完全正常的情况一样对待，直到再次恢复真正的正常。  
Natasha只是坐在那里，安静而平淡，偶尔枯燥的评论几句，Steve也几乎同样的感谢她。  
而Steve则是像只护卫犬一样一直坐在Bucky的身边，一手放在他的朋友的肩膀上，直到他的呼吸开始回归正常，三十分钟后，Bucky不再颤抖，四十五分钟后，他几乎都能露出一丝微笑来，虽然他的微笑僵硬做作，完全没有放松，但它是真实的，这让Steve的内心轻松不少，当Sam宣称该吃晚餐时，Steve点了点头表示同意，虽然这比预计的时间晚了一个小时。  
他们在桌边坐了下来开始吃饭，随意的闲聊着除了刚才的事故外所有的一切，食物很美味，有人陪伴则更好，在最后所有的一切都还不错。

(十一个月后)  
有些天里，他们俩试图拼凑出冬日战士的过往。  
有很多原因注定了这并不容易。除了最初的那个文件档案外，他们在东欧时也收集了不少信息，但是所有的内容都被高度加密过，更何况还有很多不可靠的成分，经过多年的数据流失，Steve很确定有些内容完全是伪造的。文件里的缺口就同Bucky记忆里的缺口一样的大，想要通过Bucky偶尔闪回的记忆和一些难以读取的信息片段找回当初的真相就如同听起来一样的艰难。  
这也不是一件让人高兴的事，挖掘出过去的残忍总是会让Steve的心脏绞痛。面对着Bucky对他所做的一切，面对着Bucky被强迫所做的一切，他不由得憎恨起来这些信息加在Bucky肩膀上的沉重。当他们扫除Bucky大脑里的障碍，让更多的记忆冲刷进他的大脑时，他总是会变得安静而凝固，仿佛来自遥远的地方。他总是蜷缩成一团，把金属手臂放在沙发上的毛毯下，这样他就不用见到它了。  
如果可以的话，Steve情愿他们就此打住，再也不要继续探索冬日战士的记忆了——但他知道这是Bucky所必须知道的东西，这是Bucky深感他所需要知道的历史，这是他人生的一部分，是他自己的一部分，不管它们有多糟糕。  
在那些天里，他们通过研究冬日战士档案里记载的内容以及没有被记载进里面的信息，花费数个小时的时间来试图理顺Bucky的记忆，有时候里面会记载着名字、日期、地点和任务目标等关键信息，这让Bucky在拼凑记忆时会更加容易，其他时候，他们只能依靠Bucky的一闪而过的记忆，阳光下红外线瞄准器的闪点，融进杯中水里的白色粉末，密集的树林和不知道什么地方燃烧着的火焰。  
其他天里，他们会走出门去，采购日常生活用品、喝咖啡、在酒吧里喝酒、在公园里和Sam跑步。现在情况更加稳定，Steve每周都要去探望Peggy至少一次。Bucky不定期的会和Sam在VR的顾问朋友们见面，以及同Fury现在仍然信任的神盾局医生之一见面，每隔一段时间，Steve就会被叫去参加与九头蛇相关的紧急任务，有时候Bucky会在不说明要去哪儿的情况下离开数个小时。  
Natasha开始带Bucky去民办射击场地打枪，Steve曾坚决反对，但当他看见Bucky在第一次射击完后回家时脸上的表情，自豪、放松、坦然，仿佛被信任接触武器是他回归正常人的一步跨越，仿佛他找回了曾被剥夺的一部分自我时，他打消了这个念头。  
有些时日，他们会迎来访客，Bucky因此与每一位复仇者见了面，这很好，而且Natasha和Sam也有他们这里的钥匙。他们偶尔会举办电影之夜，既然Bucky再次回归他的生活，他终于能够聚集起一些朋友，而不至于呼吸困难，现在的他不再是那么破碎的孤独，他终于知道该怎么做回一个正常人了。  
但今天，这些都没有发生，今天只是安静的一天。  
他们正坐在他们公寓的沙发上，Steve靠着沙发的扶手，腿上放着他的素描本，Bucky正在看电视，他把音量调得很低。在很长的一段时间里，Steve太过于沉浸在纸上的铅笔里，以至于周围的所有都仿佛不再存在。他没有刻意的在画些什么，只是笔随心走，勾勒出他大脑里浮现的任何东西，从游客们都不曾注意的角度画着华盛顿纪念碑，一只并不属于任何人的手，Peggy卧室中从窗户里倾斜进来的阳光。  
当他画完了所有空间时，咒语消失了，Steve抬起头来，眨了眨眼，看向他周围明亮的世界，他扫了眼电视，屏幕里正播放的片子里，人们穿着红色、蓝色、黄色的服装，正在一个看起来像是个空的采石场的四周走动着。他用脚推了推Bucky。  
“Hey。”Steve说道，Bucky看了他一眼。他看起来很好，在这么长的时间里第一次看起来休息充足，营养充沛，每当看着他时，Steve的胸腔里总是会忍不住浮现出令人惊奇的愉悦来，“在看什么？”  
Bucky停顿了一会儿，俯身从茶几上拿起了DVD的外壳，“星际旅行，第一季。”他读出上面的文字，看了眼Steve，然后耸了耸肩。他正穿着一条牛仔裤和一件白背心，暴露出肩膀上的伤疤，他的金属左臂与血肉肌肤相交的地方是些起皱的皮肤和麻点，当其他地方的伤疤都愈合时，这里的却似乎永远都不会消退。  
Steve皱了皱眉。  
“我想我也应该看看。”他说道，歪了歪头，“可以吗？”  
“当然。”Bucky说道，嘴角微微弯起丝弧度，“像鬼一样的老掉牙，但我想你会喜欢的。”他轻声哼了哼，“很明显有个俄国人角色在那个时候是存在争议的，冷战什么的。”  
“嗯。”Steve说道，条件反射性的朝他的朋友笑了笑。当然，以前在他们的旧公寓里从来都没有过电视机，但Steve想如果他们有的话，情况就会像现在这样。  
脑中忽然闪过一个念头，Steve笑了出来，“你知道，有时候我仍然没法想象冷战是真实发生过的……当我被冻在冰里时。突然的产生，主宰了世界四十余年，然后又迅速结束，然后这个主意一下就被抛弃了。”他微微摇了摇头，“同归于尽——哪个宇宙里会觉得这是个好主意？”  
Bucky耸了耸肩，“我在其间做过些事，但对那个时代来说也没多大影响。”他皱了皱眉头，“我为两边都效过力，很……古怪，苏联传说中的武器，但我很肯定我曾过受美国人的命令杀死过一些俄罗斯高层。”他轻微耸了耸肩，透过电视凝视着什么，“我猜九头蛇并不在意什么冷战，只要它让世界持续混乱下去。”  
现在Steve感觉自己完全是个笨蛋，瑟缩了下，他放下了素描本，把腿摆动到沙发外，动了动和Bucky肩并肩的坐着。  
“抱歉，Buck。”Steve轻声的说道，“我没有想到。”  
“嗯？”Bucky问道，眨了眨眼，然后转过头来看着他，挑起了一边眉毛，“Steve，闭嘴，这没什么，我没事。”他笑了笑，但是里面有什么不自然的东西让Steve咬了咬牙关，他坐得更直了一点。  
“我们可以讨论20世纪，我不会再在地板上蜷缩成一团，来回摆动，好吗？”  
“好的。”Steve回答道，在他的座位上有些烦躁不安，“抱歉。”他再次说道，这次是因为尴尬。  
Bucky的神色变了变。  
“我之前有那么遭吗，这段时间之前？”Bucky问道，脸上有丝紧绷的笑容，他的头发有些凌乱，没有什么东西固定住它。当他伸出一只手穿过它时，就显得更加凌乱了。  
这本应该是个笑话，Steve知道的，但他话语中隐藏着的什么让Steve选择了谨慎回答。  
“可能更糟。”Steve回答道，这充其量只是个虚弱的回应。  
这是不同的境况，他们都知道。Bucky的保护欲通常体现在身体方面，把Steve从任何麻烦里拖走，那些Steve把自己卷了进去却又没法脱身的麻烦。即使在他们的成长过程中，Steve骨瘦如柴，Bucky也绝没有以同情的态度对待过他。  
现在则是完全不同的情况，有时候Steve会觉得他像是正走在地雷区上面， 说错什么话做错什么事都可能把他们俩炸进地狱，如果面对的是什么真正的威胁的话将会容易很多，如果只是一个恶霸的话Steve能够一拳揍在他的脸上，把事情都解决了。  
“听着。”Bucky叹息了声，关上了电视转过头来看着他，他的神色仍然紧绷，嘴唇抿成一条直线，下巴收紧，他停顿了一会儿，思索着，“听着，Steve，你对我所做的一切……我永远都无法偿还。”  
“Bucky，你不必……”Steve开口道，但Bucky只是瞪着他。  
“让我说完。”他说道，声音很轻，Steve闭上了嘴。Bucky深吸一口气，“你把我带了回来，没有谁可以做到，甚至连我都不知道我还能够回来，你上天入地的帮助我，我知道这并不容易。”他犹豫了会儿，看着Steve，“但我现在所想要你做的事就是不要再像那么对待我了，就像如果你以错误的方式看了我一眼我就会崩溃。”  
有一瞬间的沉默，Steve犹豫着点了点头，尽力不去回想过去数月来Bucky崩溃的情形，他的双肩紧绷，他意识到他一直在驼着背。他坐直了身体，再次点了点头，“我会试着不再这么做。”他无益的说道，作为回应，Bucky朝他笑了笑。  
“我知道你会的，兄弟。”Bucky回答道，他的声音就如同Steve记忆中一样的温暖，“看来我才是那个保护欲过度了的混蛋。”  
Steve发出一声尖锐的笑声，摇了摇头，他试图把内心里的挫败感压抑下去，用感激和轻松来取代，因为Bucky已经开始和他讨论起了这个。这比他几个月前所敢期盼的要好太多，Steve知道该怎么与时俱进。  
“那你需要我做些什么，Buck？”Steve问道，他的头发有些垂在了他的眼前，他没有涂发胶，看来他需要理发了。他把眼前的头发拨弄开，Bucky的目光追随着他的手的动作，整个人似乎变得更加深沉起来。  
有一段时间，他们都没有说话，Bucky低头盯着他放在大腿上的双手，金属的手臂比血肉的右手更加吸引眼球。  
“我知道事情变得不同了。”一会儿后Bucky开口道，他的声音听起来有点遥远，他喷出了声笑来，“见鬼，是我告诉的你有些事是不可能了，但是……还有些事我想要找回来，那些我们曾经有过的东西。”  
“如果这段谈话会以你要求和我的约会对象在舞厅后亲热为结束的话，我可不上当。”Steve说道，惊讶于Bucky居然没有因此发笑。  
“Steve。”Bucky说道，安静而严肃，Steve皱了皱眉，“嗯？”  
有一瞬间的沉默——然后Bucky伸出了手，金属的手臂确定而稳固，把Steve的一缕头发别在了耳后。  
Steve僵住了。  
“Bucky……”Steve说道，突然间嘴巴发干声音僵硬，Bucky看着他，让什么陈旧而熟悉而且令人恐惧的东西在他胃部凝结。他能感到Bucky冰冷的金属拇指擦过他的脸颊。Bucky的双眼变得深沉而炽热起来，他的目光向下滑去，徘徊在Steve的双唇上。他颤抖起来。  
当Bucky开始开始缓缓倾身时，Steve用尽全身所有的自控力，勉强的退了开去。Bucky皱着眉看着他，他的手仍然放在Steve的脸颊上，双眼里的神色难以捉摸。  
“Bucky，不，你是……”Steve吞咽了下，摇了摇头。失望和沮丧像是有形的肿块卡在了他的喉咙上，部分的他知道，他可以就……只是让它发生，可以就让Bucky按他所想的那样做，而不去管结果会是什么。  
但Steve知道他绝不会这么做，因为这不公平也很残忍，这不是真的，他急促的呼出口气。  
“我认为你弄混了。”最终Steve说道，胃里搅成一团，单词在舌尖上发苦，他能感到他脸上的热度在持续上升，“我认为你把什么记错了，因为我们不是……我们没有……”  
“我们有。”Bucky说道，低沉而坚定，像是冬日战士对待目标一样的坚定，Steve感到一阵热意涌向他的胃部，但这对缓解他的恐惧没有任何帮助。  
“不是这样的。”Steve虚弱的说道，他的脸颊像是要烧起来般的滚烫，记忆快速的在他脑海里闪回：一起拥挤在狭窄的床上，Bucky在他耳边低声说着朋友是用来做这个的，对吗？被别人触碰会比自己摸着舒服多了，Bucky手掌自信的摸着他，在他耳边温暖的笑容，当Steve笨拙的想要回报时，Bucky鼓励的话语和触摸。  
他们并不常这么做——第一次是在他们十六岁的时候，而后也就只有几次，当他们喝得大醉而Bucky还是孤身一人时，或者当他们都十分需要发泄，几乎到了疼痛的地步时。在之后他们绝不会再次提起这事，也没有亲吻，Bucky总是会在第二天对姑娘调情得格外用力，也总是会在第二天晚上很晚回来，浑身香水味，嘴角带着口红，步履欢快，Steve知道那对Bucky来说不意味着任何事情，但他也同样的知道这对他却意味非凡。  
在战争来临时，他终于放弃了希望，Bucky不会像他这样对他抱有同样的情感，他强迫自己压下这份可悲的渴望，这份在他脑海里盘旋了数年的向往。不再贪婪，满足于他所拥有的，Bucky的友谊已经超过了他所值得的，Bucky不应该被……Steve所想要一切玷污。  
他决定，只要他能够在生命中拥有Bucky，是怎样的方式拥有并不重要。  
然后Steve遇到了Peggy，这成了他的慰藉。他爱她，是一种从来都没有过的感觉，他会在战争结束后和她结婚，此生不渝。能够拥有他最好的朋友和他最好的女孩，Steve不敢想象他还能够拥有更好的余生。  
Bucky仍在凝视着他，目光深沉而强烈，他朝一侧歪了歪头。Steve清了清喉咙，大口吞咽了下。  
“那只是……朋友间的帮助。”Steve说道，小心翼翼的，带有一丝的不自然，试着不让对方察觉到他正感觉仿佛整个世界都从他脚下抽走了，“你总是这么说。”  
Bucky大声的哼了哼，给了Steve一个“这种想法是有多愚蠢，你竟然会认为你的朋友是这样想的”的表情，  
“是啊，好吧，我他妈说谎了，不是吗？”Bucky粗燥的说道，目光闪烁，Steve感到他的整个身体都凝固住了。Bucky发出声痛苦的声音，金属手指穿过他的头发，“天啊，Steve，我那时只是个孩子，你是我最好的朋友，我们都是男的，我当时就是个白痴不知道我大脑里想的是什么鬼东西。”  
Steve的大脑旋转起来，疯狂的想要吸收新得到的消息，想要和他的记忆作出对比，这太多了，这全部都太多了，Steve几乎都不能正常思维。  
“我们从没有亲吻过。”Steve愚蠢的说道，Bucky的目光变得更加坚硬。  
“他想要。”Bucky回答道，有一瞬间Steve因Bucky再次使用“他”来称呼自己而感到失落，甚至都没有注意到他说了些什么，当他反应过来时，Bucky紧闭上了眼睛，仿佛是种惩罚，又仿佛是在无声的咒骂他的错误。“我想要。”过了一会儿他纠正道，着重强调第一个字，“我总是想要，Steve，想要让你印象深刻，想要去做所有我不能做的事情——我只是不知道那意味着什么。”他大笑了下，空洞而毫无笑意，“当我参加战争后我才开始明白过来，然后……”  
然后……  
这让Steve的心都碎了，当Steve最终决定向前时，当他爱上Peggy，埋下他对他最好的朋友的最后一丝情愫时，Bucky正在觉醒他内心的渴望。Steve舔了舔嘴唇。  
“如果这么说有帮助的话，”过了一会儿Steve说道，尽管他的心脏在他胸腔怦怦直跳，“你绝对让我留下了深刻印象。”他耸了耸肩，“我猜这也意味着什么。”  
Bucky爆发出声笑来，仿佛这是从他胸腔里扯出来的一样，用力的眨了眨眼，他擂了Steve肩膀一拳。  
“我向天发誓。”Bucky呻吟道，但接着他上上下下的打量起了Steve的面容来，以及他的手臂，他的胸膛。Steve有一瞬间忘记了呼吸。“Steve。”他喃喃道——并没有问任何问题，只是在确认这个事实。  
Bucky已经伸出手来——这次是有血有肉的那只——手指在Steve的脸颊上游荡。  
“你比我曾幻想过的不止大了一点，你知道吗？”Bucky低语道，倾身贴得更近。Bucky想要他，当他几乎只是皮包骨头的时候，Steve忍不住因这个认知而战栗起来，不仅是帮助对方射出来，Bucky想要亲吻他，想要拥有他。这令人眩晕，超出他所能承受的范围，Steve如此想要被他亲吻，以至于几乎都不能思考。  
“Bucky。”Steve低语道，当Bucky的手抚摸在他的颈背后，他所想说的一切都被截断了。Bucky靠了过来，以Steve从十四岁起就开始幻想的方式亲吻起了他，  
他们从没有做过这个，但无论怎样这种感觉就像是回到了家中。Steve让他被吻着，让Bucky把他拉得更近，掌握主动权，他张开了嘴让Bucky的舌头能够进来，敏感的察觉到所有的感触。Bucky闻起来就像是洗衣液和沐浴露，以及有什么自1945年都没有改变过的东西，当他们亲吻时，Steve深深的吸了口气，把它们全都呼吸进去。当Bucky的拇指开始沿着他的下巴摩擦时，他浑身都颤抖着，当Bucky轻咬着他的下唇时，他急剧的呼吸了起来。  
这太多了，但又刚好足够，并且十分熟悉。Steve简直不敢相信，浑身都充满着兴奋的愉悦，他所能做的一切就只是回吻起来，伸出手去，抚摸着Bucky结实的腰线。让Bucky把他压在沙发上，覆盖在他的上方，用饥渴的亲吻和坚固的双手把他固定住，就仿佛这世界上他还有其他想去的地方而不是呆在这里。Steve右肩上的金属手臂的触碰十分冰冷，当Bucky把他们的胯部碾压在一起时，他大口的喘息起来。  
这就和Steve所一直幻想的亲吻Bucky的情景一模一样，但这次也有所不同。他很温柔也很周全，但同时十分坚定，如此的坚定，他拥抱着Steve的方式中带着丝冷酷，提醒着Steve冬日战士也在他的体内，并且会永远的在那里，即使是在这样的时光里，仿佛Bucky正想要爬进他的皮肤里。  
但Steve会接受它，他知道除了他的身边他不想呆在这世界上的任何地方，他是有如此愚蠢的幸运才能够拥有这个，拥有他。他最好的朋友回归了，能够和他分享这个，Steve从不敢相信他能够拥有这个，即使在Bucky回到他身边后，他简直不敢相信这种感觉会有如此完美。  
Steve爱着Bucky，当他们还是孩子一起在城镇里艰难长大时；他爱着Bucky，当他们变成青年一起辛苦求生时；他爱着Bucky，当他在战场上被营救回来后变得冷酷而封闭时，他爱着Bucky，当他死去时；他爱着Bucky，当他还是冬日战士时；他爱着Bucky，在当下时。它们并不是同种的爱意，但爱总是在那里，这已经构成了Steve的一部分，以至于无法将其从他身体里分离，就如同血管中的血液，肺叶里的空气，  
他从来都没有办法可以停止下来不爱Bucky，Steve终于放松了下来，因为他知道他不必再需要去克制了。

(一年过后)  
“就看这个。”Sam坚定的宣布道，指着电视屏幕上的电影名字，嘴角弯着笑容，眼睛发光，“我在告诉你，就看这个。”  
“我不知道再看一遍奇爱博士我能不能够坐得住。”Natasha坐在一侧的沙发上说道，目光仍然停留在她的笔记本上，她在浏览她搜索出来的前100部最具有代表性的电影。她伸展着身体，像一只慵懒的猫想要占据尽可能多的地方。双腿舒展，貌似非常放松。Sam挫败的举起了手，但仍然把遥控器抓在手里。  
他们正在Steve和Bucky的客厅里，到目前为止，他俩已经争吵了都整整二十分钟的有关看哪部电影，除了Sam之外他们都坐着，他之前占据着沙发扶手，但现在却在拿着遥控器走来走去，每次他们偏离了话题就会招致他的怒视。Natasha占据着一张沙发，Bucky和Steve在另一张上面坐着，Steve非常确信就算最后选出了电影，那也绝不会比他俩的争吵有趣。  
“得了吧，选一部电影不会这么难的。”Bucky插话道，朝他俩挑起一边眉毛，他的发型有点符合时代潮流，正穿着一件纽扣T恤，衣袖卷了起来，很明显他在和他们相处时很放松。他的金属手臂正闲散的放在沙发旁，他看起来如此放松，以至于Steve只是看着他就忍不住微笑，他斜睇了Steve一眼，同样也忍俊不禁。  
Steve用一个夸张的哈欠来掩饰他的笑容，但从Sam投向他的目光来看，他并没有成功。  
“Hey，别怪罪我们两个95岁的老人，”Steve十分无辜的说道，“在这里，难道不应该是你们俩是专家吗？”  
“闭嘴，Steve。”Sam怒视着他说道，然后把注意力转向了Natasha。  
“你有什么建议？”  
“记忆碎片怎么样？”过了一会儿后Natasha建议道，仍然在浏览她的搜索结果。Sam像是她长了两个头一样看着她。  
“有趣的电影之夜，Nat。”他强调道，稍微的惊奇，“今晚的目的是成为个有趣的电影之夜，你的主意是为了有趣？”  
“别对我这么喋喋不休，Wilson，我都没有看过这些的一半。”Natasha回答道，平淡冷静，但她嘴角忍不住弯起的丝微弧度让Steve知道她仍然是在刻意激怒Sam，想要知道他最后会有什么反应，她事实上也没有在掩饰她只是在说着玩，这几乎让Steve觉得有点可爱，很有趣。  
“那猫鼠游戏呢？”Natasha转而建议道，Sam振作了起来，然后Steve截断了他。  
“我看过这部了。”Steve说道，Sam不敢置信的怒视着他，Steve耸了耸肩。  
“怎么了？我几乎有一整年的时间都在独自一人的看电影和读书，我总得看过几部重要的吧。”  
“那可真悲惨，我甚至都不打算拿这个打趣你。”Natasha头也不抬的冷静的说道，“油脂呢？”  
“兄弟，我讨厌那部电影。”Sam嘲弄的说道，然后又精神了起来，“哦，福禄双霸天怎么样？”  
Steve察觉到Bucky在戳他肩膀，让他开始不再关注Sam和Natasha的谈话，他们正在争论着节奏蓝调（R&B）作为一种音乐种类有什么意义。他转过头看向他的朋友，当他注意到Bucky脸上的神色时，一丝微笑已经挂在了他的嘴边。  
Bucky正在用那种灼热的目光看着他，这总是会让Steve的胸膛里浮现出自豪感来，总是会让他感到他是世界之王而不是一个来自布鲁克林的小个子，那个永远不知道什么才是对他好的家伙。Bucky的头颅高扬，下巴绷紧，眼里充满着赞美、动情与喜爱的混合，让Steve感到自己就如同在以前的日子里一样的特别。  
看见Bucky这样看着他，总是会让Steve一下子同时感到被珍视和不值得，现在也不例外。  
“Hey。”一会儿后，Bucky喃喃道，嘴角弯起丝弧度，但仍然专注的看着Steve，Steve朝他笑了回去。  
“Hey。”Steve也说道，目光坦率的上下打量着Bucky。新刮的胡子，比之以前只是更现代一点的发型，Steve几乎能透过其中看到过去的影子。  
当然，也有一些重要的不同点：即使是放松着的，他的内心仍在紧绷 ，仿佛体内仍有部分的他总是准备着一有突发情况就发动攻击；眼睛周围长出以前没有的皱纹，它们来自年纪，创伤和神经紧张；他的前臂和身前T恤所没有覆盖的部分是闪亮的金属，正反射着灯光闪闪发亮，仿佛是什么有趣的玩具，而不是致命的武器。  
有些晚上，Bucky仍然会做噩梦。仍然会喘息着醒来想要摸索武器，紧抓着他们现在睡在一起的床单，在惊醒过后或喃喃自语，或尖叫不断，或凝视不动。有时候Steve的抚慰就足够他清醒过来，有时候则不行，偶尔Bucky不得不站起身来不置一词的离开，不得不除睡裤外再穿上一件外套和一双鞋子，散着步，直到他重新回到世界里。  
在一些情况更好的时间里，有时候Steve会搞砸，对Bucky太过悉心，或者没有留意他在说什么，直到为时已晚，或者在不是他的错的时候自我责怪，但他们现在学会了谈论它，而不是在情况变坏时一起自责的沉默着。  
他们仍在试图弄清该怎样合适的处理他们现在的新关系，但Steve知道他们终究会到达那一步，就如同他知道Bucky身体的曲线，知道他在阳光下微笑的模样，知道他金属手臂与肌肤相交之处的伤疤。  
这比他在一年以前能够梦想的好得太多，没有语言可以表达他对他们能拥有第二次机会的感激。  
Bucky没有说什么，没有作出什么自作聪明的评价或者打趣Steve的凝视。  
相反的，他缓慢的，一寸一寸的，伸出手去，越过他们之间的空隙，拉住了Steve的手。  
这几乎只能叫做抓住了他的手，只是Bucky的手指尖弯曲在Steve的手指尖，这是他真实的那只手，原始的那只，血肉所铸筋骨所造，他的手指温暖而真实，正贴在Steve的手指上。  
Steve猛地一惊，低头看着他们相触的双手，然后疑惑的抬起头来看着Bucky，这是种表达喜爱的方式——不是友谊那种喜爱，而是罗曼蒂克的那种——他们在这个月里所展现出来的，正在缓慢的探索的新阶段。他们还没有告诉任何人，虽然Steve怀疑Natasha至少已经猜了出来，这是他们第一次在其他人面前展现这个。Steve没有退开，但他也没有用力的抓住Bucky的手，相反的，他没有动，就让他们的手指保持着这轻如羽毛的接触，凝视着Bucky的眼睛，咧开嘴露出大大的笑容，仿佛能把他的脸撕成两半的那种。  
“两位。”Natasha的声音响了起来，她是声音显示出她不只叫了他们一次。  
他们都转过头去看向她，后者正伸展在沙发上，脸色带着自鸣得意，想起之前她不遗余力的帮他牵红线，Steve感到脸颊的温度开始升高，意识到在他把Bucky带回家的两周后，她就再也没有建议过他去约会了。她的嘴角勾起了一丝笑容，当Steve看向Sam时，后者脸上的表情如出一辙，甚至更加明显。  
“我们最终选定了公主新娘。”Sam解释道，当他朝他们挑起一条眉毛时，他脸上的笑容也没有消失，“你们觉得呢？”  
几乎立刻的，Bucky皱了皱鼻子，“听起来见鬼的少女风。”他坦然道，神色讽刺的来回在Natasha和Sam之间扫来扫去，“但是如果它能好到让你们来停止争吵，达成共识，我猜它应该值得一看，Steve？”  
“对我而言，听起来还不错。”Steve微笑着回答道，Sam发出声胜利的欢呼，开始在电视上搜索起了这部电影。Bucky的指尖贴着他的指尖，温暖而坚实，每一次的轻刷都让Steve感受到他的坚定与亲密。  
过去的一年并不容易，以往的日子也没有轻松的，不管是在未来醒来，还是经历战争，还是他们应征前的日子，每一步都艰苦漫长，踏过万水千山，历经千辛万苦，但所有的一切都是值得的。  
如果这意味着Steve可以坐在这里，周围是他在这世界上最信任的三个人，他们都幸福安康，那么他会接受下所有的磨难、长夜与漂荡。  
“让我们看电影吧。”Steve满足的说道，向后靠在沙发上，Bucky指尖的触摸仍真切而实在的贴在他的指尖。  
废墟之间The End


End file.
